Moonchild
by Caerphilly
Summary: This is the story of a half vampire/half human girl who's been looking for the Cullens for centuries. Be carefull what you wish for, life can take unexpectant turns.... The chapters ARE in the RIGHT order, just not by title XD sorry! I'm new here...
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

My name is Mi'kha, and this is my story.  
This story starts right after I moved to Forks, Washington.  
Moved, again to another town, another school, new people, a new life.  
the new girl- though girl is not really the right term- and always a curiosity.  
I should be used to being 'the weird one' by now, but somehow it still sometimes catches me off guard.  
Maybe this time, I'll finally be accepted...

Before I start, I should tell you a little something about me.  
I was born some time in the 1650's -that means I'm about 359 years old- in sixteenth century London. The strange thing about me -you know there had to be a catch- is that I was born AFTER my mother was infected by vampire venom.  
When the transformation was complete, her hart stopped.  
But mine didn't.  
And so she gave birth to me as a half vampire- half human child.  
The pain of endangering me was unbearable for her. I still, to this day remember the look on her face when she left me on the doorstep of a plain looking cottage, just outside the barriers of London.  
It looked fragile and had once been painted a bright shade of white, whith a crooked, dark wooden roof.  
There were no glass windows, just sterdy looking shutters.  
the little garden all around the little house was almost overgrown with herbs of all sorts and plants I didn't recognise.  
Yes I said recognise, because I was more develloped than any average new born.

The woman opening the door was of an elderly age, at least that's what I thought by her appearance.  
She had dark grey hair with obvious traces of the ebony black it had once been, tied up in a bun at the back of her neck.  
Her skin was worn and pale, but fair, and her emerald green eyes sparked with a never satisfied wisdom.  
She looked at me like she'd been expecting me "So, little one.. Here you are!".;  
Then she squatted down, and examened me carefully "You're quite pretty, I'm going to have my troubles with you" she grinned softly as the lifted me up by my blankets.  
When we entered the little house, I was amazed.  
I never imagined it would be so spaceous, on the oudside it had seemed to be close to a ruine.  
She walked over to the rocking chair by the fire place and sat down.  
We rocked in silence for a while and then she said "Hello little one, my name is Elvira. Your mother asked me to raise you until you are of adult age, as she was not capable to do so her self. But I think we can understand that" she smiled at me softly.  
"Yes, little one, I think we can learn quite a lot from eachother. Besides, you'll be the greatest secret the world has ever known" she muttered silently and I thought about her words.  
I didn't understand, what was so incredible about me?  
DOn't get me wrong, I knew my mother sent me away because she was a vampire.  
And I knew I wasn't vamire nor human, but why would that be such a big secret?  
Her gaze broke me out of my reverie and she nodded with a gentle smile "I will tell you all there is to say when the time is right, little one. And I'll teach you all there is to know, all in good time"  
then she let out a big sigh and started rocking us again "you have an interesting life ahead of you" she whispered as she stared into the fire.  
After a while, she started humming a very soft and lovely melody.  
Right before I drifted off in a peacefull dream she whispered "Yes, my little one, my Mi'kha. Interesting indeed.." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.  
"Damn that alarm clock, nasty whining noise maker" I groaned before I gave it the usual blow to silence it.  
I sighed and looked at the time "Well, fabulous.. Already running late on my first day. Way to make a good impression, Mi'kha!"  
I got up and walked to my closet, after taking a quick glance I decided to wear my comfy black v-neck sweater, and my blue denim skinny jeans.  
It wouldn't matter'what kind of socks I threw on, I'd be wearing my Army boots anyway.  
After rushing to get all the knots out of my hair I ran down the stairs, grabbing my book bag and leather coat on my way out.  
"Wait.. think... do I have everything? Books, coat, keys, cellphone, MP3 player.." I said to myself before I slammed the door behind me "..pants... sane mind.." I laughed at myself.  
"Nah, let's leave that one behind. Not the pants, just the sanity!".;  
I giggled quietly to myself while opening the door to my old, but sterdy '55 Chevy.  
It had once been cherry red, but now all that remained was a fainted shade of crimson.  
This was the kind of car nobody wanted, one that normally ended up in the scap yard in this condition.  
But I ab-so-lutely loved it.  
It was mine, and also like me in a way.  
It's old, but can be quite stylish with a little TLC.  
I giggled to myself again "I feel a weird day coming, now how about some music maestro" My engine roared to life and I turned on my MP3 player.  
Talking to myself had become sort of a habbit in the years, I was used to being alone.

It wasn't long until I found the school grounds, but it wasn't anything I was used to.  
And I saw a lot of Highschools in my time on earth, I stopped aging at the physical age of sixteen.  
So it was a nessesity to keep up my act of BEING sixteen.  
But this was more like a pile of old buildings, than an educational factory.  
"O well, you're never to old to learn. Or to wise for something new" I sighed, while parking my truck in a parking space that looked wide enough.  
I silenced my truck and stared at my hands "Don't be nervous girl, you've done this about a hundred times.. Get going".;  
Then I let out a big sigh of encouragement, straightened up and got out.  
Now I just had to find the front office. But then again, in a town like this, it would probably be the first building I see.  
And soon after my first steps on the path that lead towards the small building marked with a clear 1, I saw the plain metal counter scattered with bright colored forms.  
"Ah.. office.." I noted to myself.  
I probably wouldn't have been visual for a normal human at this distance, but I was fine.  
My eyes were perfectly capable of reading the student body signs from 50 yards away, one of the perks of being an almost-human.  
ON the way to the door I decided to listen to the secretary's thoughts, but just to mark the first opinion on my appearance.  
That was also one of my advantages, I developed many magical talents along the years.  
And luckily I was -as promissed- well tought by Elvira, my mentor and only family for more than a century.  
It wasn't long after she took me in that I found oud what she was, A high Priestes of Avalon, Alchemist and a decendant of merlin the wise.  
But, I also found out what I was and were I came from.  
I had to keep reminding myself, that this fact was the reason I moved to forks.

"Goodmorning dear, you must be Mi'kha" the lady behind the counter said warmly.  
She had unnatural red hair and old fashioned purple glasses.  
I smiled at her "Yes ma'am, I am Mi'kha, Mi'kha Oldone".;  
*POOR THING, LIVING ALL ALONE IN THIS NEW TOWN. I WONDER WHY HER PARENTS DIDN'T COME WITH HER. IT'S VERY INAPROPRIATE.* she thought.  
She gave me my new schedule, teacher slips and a map without relaxing her smile "There you go dear, if you have any questions, let me know. I'll be here untill 4 o'clock every day".;  
I shook her hand and thanked her while dumping the papers in my bag.  
Just before I was out the door I heard her say to herself *WHY ANYONE WOULD LEAVE SUCH A LOVELY GIRL BEATS ME, PEOPLE LIKE THAT SHOULD BE NUTERED.  
I chuckeled as I closed the door behind me, her opinion might come in handy some day.  
I looked at my new schedule "Algebra in builing 5, right..." I made a right turn and folowed a hurde of students along the narrow path.  
A slight drizzle started to fall from the sky, right, that's why I didn't like the 'North' side of North America.  
Anything wet made me want to run in horror, and I felt my confidence drop to zero within seconds.  
The girl walking next to me, dressed in a parka she could easily live in, stared at me without shame.  
It made me feel selfconsious, so I said "Hi, am I going the right way for builing five? I have Algebra".;  
Her face lit up and she flashed me a whide grin "Yeah, this way. I'll show you, Mr. Norris hates it if we're late. He's always so grumpy. I'm Jessica by the way. And you're Mika, right? Mika Oldone" she rattled.  
I groaned internally, why couldn't I shut up.  
"Mi'kha actually, so this Mr. Norris is bad?" I smiled weakly at her to keep the conversation going, no need to repulse my classmates already.  
I figured she didn't need much encouragemnet to keep talking, and luckily, I was right.  
She rattled on like whe knew eachother for ages "Well.. I suppose he's not that bad as coach Clap, but don't get on his bad side though. He'll test you during class for like, weeks. But I'll bet you had crappy teachers on your last school too?  
Right?" She hinted.  
I thought about that for a moment, and I realised that none of my previous teachers really made a big enough impression for me to dislike them. "No, not that bad really.." I muttered.  
Jessica looked at me with weary eyes "Really? hmm.. Well maybe it's because of the Arizona sun. I've read the sun gives your body like, vitamine D and stuf. And happy hormones. Well, here we are.. I'll talk to you later Mi'kha, come sit with us at lunch ok?"  
I smiled at her and nodded quickly, I hope Mr. Norris wouldn't make me introduce myself in front of the class.  
Immediately, memories of stuttering conversations and a crimson red face entered my mind.  
The balding, fat man in front of the class looked at me with beady eyes and just pointed in the direction of the only empty seat in the classroom, without speaking.  
So I took my seat next to a quiet girl with a caramel colored skin.  
She looked nice, but somehow a bit intimidated.. did I frighten her?  
It didn't happen often, but every once in a while, a human would listen to their self-preservating sences.  
In that case, they would see a glimpse of the killer instincts in me.  
Her eyes watched me carefully from under her white, oval shaped glasses "Hi Mi'kha, I'm Angela. Welcome to Forks".;  
I smiled at her, just a little, not to frighten her any further.  
As a semi-vampire I had razor sharp theeth, and in times of rage or stress, even fangs.  
I pushed the thoughts of my teeth away within a second "Hi Angela, thank you. I hope you don't mind me sitting here. It's the only free seat".;  
She shook her head at me with a smile and I could feel her slender body relax at my side.

At lunch I walked into the caferetia, swarming with hyperactive teenagers.  
Hormones fluttering, bacteria's brewing... Ugh, Mi'kha! get a grip, you sound like a grand mother.  
I giggled softly and went to stand in line for food.  
Anyone could see Jessica Stanley scanning the room intensely or my presence. When she saw me she waved heavily and called "Mi'kha, over here!"  
I waved back in responce and paid for my food.  
She pointed to the chair next to her "Everyone, this is Mi'kha. She's from Arizona" then she turned to me "Mikha, this is us. Angela, Lauren, Ben, Tyler, Erick and Mike"  
They all waved as Jessica said their names quickly and started babbeling to the girl named Lauren about all sorts of girly stuff.  
I'd never been a girly girl, but one that owned a motor cycle -since they were acceptable for females- army boots, leather, tatoos and tree climbing.  
So I quickly gave up on that conversation.  
I had a quick conversation with the boy named Mike, about missing the Arizona sun, my motor cycle and how I was liking Forks.  
He was a nice boy and obviously popular, judged by the fluttering hearttbeats of the glaring females around me.  
I ate my apple in silence and scaning the room with my eyes. That's when my mind was drawn towards the left of the cafeteria, and I saw THEM.  
They looked like they were cut straight out of a fashion magazine, perfect pale skin, topaz eyes and all clothed in what seemed to be designer clothing.  
They stood out in the croud as diamonds with brick, they sat very still like statues carved out of marble.  
"Hey Jessica, who are they?"I said, pointing at them behind my hand.  
She didn't have to look to know who I meant "They are the Cullens, they kinda keep to themselves. Rosalie and Jasper Hale,  
and Emmet, Alice and Edward Cullen. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullens' foster kids. But it's really weird, they're all together, like couples. Rosalie -the blond- and Emmet and the dark haired Alice and Jasper."  
I thought about that for a second "And who is the other one, at the right?" I hadn't realised I was still staring, when the boy with the reddish-brown hair suddenly looked up and met my gaze.  
I stared away for a second and looked back when Jessica answered "That's Edward Cullen, he's absolutely goreous off course!  
But, he doesn't date. Like, at all. Apparently none of the girls are good enough for him".;  
From the corner of my eye, it looked like the boy was chuckeling to himself.  
He couldn't have heard her, could he?  
"Hello, daydreamer! Seriously, don't waste your time" Jessics shook me out of my jumping thoughts "Don't worry jessica, I wasn't planning on it.  
That seem to put her at ease, and then the bell rang, anounching class to start. 


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Later that night, I decided my dinner would be hunting instead of cooking.  
I had the advantage of eating human- or vampire style, and since it was now eight thirty, I'd lost the will to cook.  
So I put on some old ragged Jeans and a sweat shirt and racet into the woods.  
After a nice run -luckily I'd have no trouble finding my way home- I decided that elk or deer would to for toninght.  
I was only about ten miles out and that's not the safest milage to be picky.  
Experience reminded me that, when I gave in to my sences, I'd be no different from a full-vampire.  
Just as dangerous, and that meant just as leathal.  
So, I ran deeper into the misty green forest, tasting the air for any traces of prey.  
Suddenly, I skiddet to a halt.. A strange scent in the air,it was luring, compelling me closer.  
I forced myself so pause, using all my magical 'radars' to analize this overpowering call, but I couldnt.  
As the fire in my throat flamed hotter by the second I automatically went into a crouch, my muscles coiling to spring.  
I waited, and waited as my eyes scanned every minute detail of the scenery, but nothing happened.  
While my mind tried to relax my body, I stept hesitantly forward, carefull and aware.  
The scent grew stronger by the second, so I knew I was getting close.  
The pain was almost unbearable now but I could pull myself away from the overwhelming desire.  
I took another step, pulling back the leaves of an ancient ferm.  
Then I saw a familiar male face, and as recognision came, a low growl rose from my chest.  
How could I forget the reddish-brown haired boy I stared at so intensely this afternoon.  
The boy that looked like a marble Adonis, with liquid topaz eyes, piercing into the deapths of my complex soul.  
I looked straight into his eyes and he glared back at me with cold, black eyes.  
The moment he recognised me, shock and question marked his face.  
His body froze with stress, just a few yards away.  
My throat felt like it was about to burst and my breath stopped out of self-preservation.  
After a few moments he took one hesitant step towards me, but I jumped back, there was already so little space between us.  
I cringed at the thought how easy it would be to kill him now, sink my razor sharp teeth into his soft skin and taste his hot wet.  
I knew I had to run, to get away from him, that was the only way to keep him -as well as myself- safe.  
My body refused heavily as I tried to break from his desirable spell, but I knew there was no other option.  
So, I looked at him apologizing and then broke in to a run, like a gazelle from an irresistable lion.  
As I watched the trees rush by me, a strange panic rose in my head.  
What was I to do, how could I refuse this craving day after day?  
There HAD TO BE a way to keep him alive, there had to be.  
It seemed to take ages, but when I finally got home I rushed up the stairs, janking of my clothes.  
I needed to get rid of the stress and there was nothing a hot, steaming shower couldn't handle in that department.  
Fifteen minutes it took me to unwind, for the sudden knots in my back to somewhat relax.  
I decided to meditate to get my Chakra's in place,I was going to need it because we would surely cross paths tomorrow.  
My mind lingered at the fact of seeing him again, what would that feel like?  
His warm, topaz eyes, the hard line of this jaw, the fair chalky white skin.  
The lean muscles hiding beneath his silky grey shirt and the furrow of his brow whenever he was deep in thought.  
But, then I suddenly realised something.  
Hadn't his eyes been flat black when I saw him in the Forest?  
How could that be?  
"Stop it, stop it! WHat was he doing there anyway? It was dark outside..." and then, it hit me.  
Could this boy, this Edward Cullen really be one of the Cullen family I'd been looking for for so long?  
The coven of vampires created by my biological uncle, Carlisle Cullen?  
I had no recolection of a poundig heart, other that my own in the forrest.  
A strange wave of emotion washed over me as I broke down on the bathroom floor "My family? In Forks?".;  
I imagined the pale faces I saw in the cafeteria this morning, Rosalie with her perfect blonde locks.  
So perfect she would give any girl a complex just by being in a 2 mile radious.  
And Emmet, the brawny, ever grinning boy.  
Well, boy.. he looked like he could be 23, or maybe even 25.  
Tiny Alice, with her black, spikey hair.  
Breaking any balerina's heart, the way she danced into the cafeteria.  
And the superior looking Jasper -Rosalie's twin- with matching blonde locks.  
He had looked like he was in a constant physical pain, his eyes burnt with suffering and his jaw never relaxed.  
And then there was Edward, the only one without a partner.  
He looked like any seventeen year old, but his eyes contained an unusual depth.  
Eyes that looked like they never missed a detail, piercing into the windows of my unparralelled soul.

So, this could really be it.  
The moment I'd been waiting for for over 2 centuries.  
I'd been searching for the vampire Carlisle Cullen ever since Elvira told me about him.  
The memory felt brand new to me "Mi'kha? Could you come sit with me for a while? I need to tell you something".;  
So, I'd put my books away and sat down at the dinner table, where she was nitting a bedspread.  
"Offcourse mother, what's on your mind?" I asked her.  
I immediately felt this was not some random story, there was a slight change in her tone.  
She deliberated for a while, looking at me, and then she spoke softly.  
"It's time I tell you about your family. Your biological family. Did you know your mother has a brother?"  
I thought about that for a moment, I'd never thought about my mother as human.  
And it wasn't anything we usually spoke of, so I nodded in disagreement, not to interrupt her.  
She continued slowly "She does, he is three years older. They haven't been in contact since he disapeared four years before you were born."  
I noticed her speaking in the present tence, but didn't think much of it.  
I knew she would know if they had been in contact, her abilities allowed her to follow the lives of whom she chose, when she wanted to.  
I waited nervously untill she continued the story "He was educated to continue your grandfathers life work.  
He was an Angelican Priest, during the time of the Witch trials. He dedicated his life to slaughter witches, vampires and other non Christian creatures. So many innocent lives were taken" her voice broke and I knew she lost a lot of loved ones during those days.  
Then she straightened herself up and looked at me sharply "Of course, we weren't found as easily as they thought. The real vampires and witches lived and suffered in silence. And your uncle wasn't quick to judge, a very honest and loving man.  
He disapeared, when he found a real coven of ancient vampires. They must have been mad with thirst, poor things. That was the night he was bitten, and he became what he had learned to hate most of all."  
I looked away from her, shocked by the thought that there was another vampire in my biological family.  
How could this be?  
My uncle?  
Is he still alive?  
Where?  
She saw my head was bubbling with questions "Your biological name is Mi'kha Cullen, but I named you Mi'kha Oldone. Kind of my personal joke, Little one-old one, became Mi'kha Oldone. But Cullen is where your roots lie. I tried to trace him for you, but my recourses ended when he decided to cross the ocean, to the new world."  
At that time I knew little of that new found world, it was supposedly a barren and hard land.  
She took my chin in her hand so I would look at her "I don't know if he's alive, but if he is, I know you'll find him."

I tried to shake away the long lost memories of home, and went to the kitchen for a sandwich.  
After all, I hadn't had the chance to hunt because of my strange meeting in the woods this evening.  
I opened the frige and went for the jar of peanut butter without looking.  
Peanut butter, I lived for the gooey brown spread, one of the best human-foods ever!  
So I ate four slices before I went upstairs again to put on my pajamas.  
Satin blue pants and a matching top -I never wore anything else- and crawled under the covers.  
It was a very cold night, with thick, rainy clouds.  
But, since I moved to the rainiest town of the Western Peninsula, I'd better get used to it.  
It wasn't long before I was nice and comfy in my huge feathery bed, and sank into a restless sleep.  
I could see Edward Cullen standing across form me in the woods again, glaring at me with hungry black eyes.  
This time he didn't look surprised to see me there, more like he was expecting me.  
He took a step towards me and I wanted to step back again, but I couldn't, I was frozen where I stood.  
Then my dream-Edward Flashed a dazzling smile and my heart skipped a beat before it started to pound like a basedrum.  
He seemed to notice that and walked slowly towards me, his eyes never leaving mine.  
When he was about a foot away, he stopped in front of me and looked at me curiously for a long moment.  
Then his eyes grew intence and he cousiously leaned his face towards me, deeply inhaling my scent.  
His body shiverd as it reacted to my smell and my heart felt like it was going to pound out my chest.  
I gasped for air, breathing in his lushious scent, the exact same scent that hit me like the same wreckingball this evening.  
The cool, heavy, sweet scent that belonged to a predator, drawing you near.  
He leaned in furter towards my neck, and his breating sped up and grew heavy.  
When his eyes met mine again, they were black with an unprecedented desire and his dark eyes lingered on my lips.  
I wasn't afraid, and as my breath grew deeper and faster, he placed his hand softly on my neck and pulled my face closer to his. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

An electric shock curved through my body and my eyes opened, violently pulling me from my vivid dream.  
I took a while to calm myself down and the rest of the night, sleep stayed absent.  
After a few hours I gave up and was already dressed and ready when my alarm clock obnoctiously announced its presence.  
"Hah, annoying machine! I beat you this time!" I yelled in accusation.  
I slammed it in agravation and it shatered in 3 peaces on the light wooden floor, broken beyond repair. "oops, sorry" I said as if it would make a difference.  
This was not the first time my strength got the best of me, it usually did in times of stress or anger, so I knew I had to buy another.  
The rest of the morning past by me in a blur, and now it was time for lunch again.  
This was the moment I'd feared, I would see the Cullens again.  
Would he confront me?  
And if he did, what was I to say?  
How was I to react, how was I to be sure he was what I thought he was?  
"Cut.. it.. out.." I restricted myself quietly, as the panic tried to take over.  
"Just observe for a while, listen to their thoughts, scan their abilities and wait and see.."I whispered to myself.  
I walked in to the cafeteria and saw Jessica, mIke and Angela already at the same table as yesterday.  
When they saw me, Angela and Jess smiled while gesturing for me to come over.  
They had all been very friendly, so I quickly nodded in agreement.  
I walked over and saw the Cullens at their usual table, sitting so still it looked like they were made out of wax.  
They all looked away from eachother, staring into space.  
Looked like nothing special, but as I put down my lunch and took out my book, my eyes lingered on Edward.  
He seemed to be oblivious to my staring, so I figured I'd get started on my plan.  
This morning after almost freeking out, I decided I wouldn't go stressing over the meaning of my dream of Edward.  
The -almost- kiss in my dream didn't actually have to mean I wanted to, did it?  
No offcourse not, there probably was a very good explanation for it and I just had to figure out what.  
I would just pretend to read and figure them out, starting with Jasper.  
He looked so pained, I wanted to know what's bothering him.  
And it would also be an easy way to find out if the rest of the family knew of my encounter with Edward in the woods last night.  
"...It burns, I should have gone hunting last night.."he thought wryly "look at them swarming like a flock of deer, it would be so easy to step towards one of them and lean in my head as if I were to whisper in their ear to the hot, wet, pulsing..." he stopped his train of provocative thoughts when Edward kicked his chair.  
They looked at eachother for half a second and he turned away in shame.  
What? Hunted, flock of dear, leaning in?  
These were vampires, I was right!  
Now, wait Mi'kha, don't get all exited.  
Listen and scan, get to know them.  
And then I heard Alice "..Edward? Is he ok?..I didn't see anyting.." she didn't look at him but out the window, her pixie face twisted in concern.  
She hadn't spoken, she'd THOUGHT towards him.  
I saw Edward turn his head to the left and a few seconds later, sigh to the right.  
On the outside, it was clearly meant as an act of boredom, but it was obviously a negative reply to her mental question.  
"Will he make it through the day safely?"she aked, again with her mental voice.  
In reply Edward first looked at the ceiling and than looked down at his hands.  
She sighed with relieve "thanks for doing this Edward, it means a lot to me" he didn't react. If I was correct, Alice had visions of the future and Edward read or heard thoughts.  
That also meant, he could be listening to ME, right now.  
So, in that same instant I created a protective shield around me, no need for eavesdroppers in my head.  
Better safe than sorry.  
Besides, if he found out I was trying to figure them out, he would tell his siblings and I might risk an attack.  
So I desided to let it rest for the day, lunch was over anyway and I didn't have a class with any of them.

We walked to Biology, Jess and I.  
She was abnormally quiet today, and I knew she didn't feel well.  
It was the flue season and she wasn't the only kid in school with an uneasy stomach.  
I concidered it to be a fortunate fact that human diseases couldn't harm me, it sounded uncomfortable.  
Biology was in building three, room 2.  
Mike met up with us by the door "Hey Mi'kha, you're in Mr. Varners class too?" he sounded hopefull.  
A little too hopefull to my liking.  
But I smiled at him anyway "Yes Mike, I am. My last new teacher, finally" I said as we entered the bright classroom.  
Mike schrugged slightly and chuckled under his breath.  
The teacher was a middle aged man, possibly of Mexican origin.  
He looked like a typical teacher, blue and white striped shirt, scruffy jeans and one of those fine squared glasses.  
"Well, well, you must be our latest asset. Welcome Mi'kha, have a seat right there" he pointed in the direction of the only empty seat in the room without looking up from the paper he was signing.  
My eyes followed in the direction of the empty table he was pionting at.  
Then I walked over to the far left corner of the room, to see Edward Cullen sitting at the table I was assigned to.  
I looked at him awkwardly and asked "Exuse me, do you mind if I sit here? It's the only empty seat".;  
Is took him a while to answer, he looked just as awkward as I did.  
And then he said in a soft velvet voice "No, not at all.." and he put away the books that lie scattered across the table.  
When Mr. Varner started his lesson on planaria I quickly trailed off daydreaming, there was nothing the man could teach me.  
In my head, I replayed the sound of Edwards voice over and over again.  
Such a smooth, velvet voice.  
That's why it took me a while before I caught him staring at me and I turned my head too look back.  
The look in his eyes was so intense, it startled me a bit and I quickly turned back to my notebook I'd been doodling on.  
My scribling on the page turned out to be a perfect Jugendstil bouqet of flowers and leaves, not bad.  
During the hour Edwards eyes didn't turn away from me, and I continued drawing, glancing up at him every once in a while.  
He looked strained, tortured somehow and his expression deteriorated along the hour.  
Then suddenly, 2 seconds before the bell rang, he almost flew out of his seat and out the door.  
Much to fast to be human, I was certain of that! Anyway Biology was over, and that meant I finally got to go home.  
The inside of my truck felt like a safety zone after the eventfull day.  
Not only had I discovered a vampire coven living amongst humans, It was a vampire FAMILY.  
Not to mention MY vampire family, and they had powerfull magical gifts.  
Mind reading and visions of the future, that would mean I can't be planning anything.  
And I knew that if I was right about her, Alice had already seen me coming.  
I'd have to be impulsive and have a very strong protection shield around me at all times.  
"crap!"I muttered to myself when the realisation sank in.  
I sighed and started my truck "No need to get worked up over it right now, the damage is done".;  
And the damage was deffinately done, because Edward knew I was ... something.  
I had seen it in his piercing gaze in Biology, I felt it..

I pulled up on the driveway and figetted for my key as I walked to the door.  
"Finally, home!" I muttered with relief.  
This was the one place I didn't have to hide who and what I was.  
I got in and threw my coat and bag on the coatrack by the door, walking straight to the kitchen for some hot coffee.  
As the coffeemaker was purring my eye fell on the stereo.  
Some music would do me good so I put in one of my favorite cd's, Metallica's 'Ride the Lightning.  
I slumped back to the kitchen and poured myself a steaming cup'o Joe.  
My thoughts trailed of again, thinking about the meeting in the woods, and the dream after.  
How odd, I didn't even know him.  
And then I remebered his gaze in Biology, he was clearly trying to read me.  
Trying to decipher who I was, -and no doubt about it- WHAT I was.  
I grinned sarcasticly "Yeah right Edward, good luck with that!" .  
Thinking of him digging into my mind, I shuddered and suddenly liked the idea of being different.  
And I silently thanked Elvira for the Magical teachings and my talent for it.

I dressed for bed early that night, hoping to relax.  
Although I my body didn t need sleep like humans do, I prefered to do so anyway.  
It was a kind of meditative visualisation, and it comforted me in times like these.  
Putting the mind at ease and relaxing the body, getting rid of the strain of every day life.  
It was also a way to comunicate with the woman that raised me, after she died at the age of 724.  
Impossible for a human, not for people like us.  
She was an Alchemist and old age caught up with her slowly, I was 174 years old when her time came.  
Although I knew I would never die, I asked her to teach me how to travel through the dimensions, phisically and mentally.  
It left me with a perfect way of transportation to the hereafter, walhalla or heaven whatever you prefer to call it.  
That s why I went tonight to ask her guidance, I needed to know what to do with the whole Edward situation.  
So, I laid myself down, snuggling into my soft matras and fluffy pillows.  
I drifted of swiftly and walked into my visualisation of our old house.

"Mother? Are you here?" I called as I glanced around the familiar room, and she appeared, sitting in her rocking chair.  
When she heared me, she looked up from her nitting "Hello little one, how nice to see you again. It's been a while since you visited me" she said, smiling warmly.  
It was as if I never left and my hart broke a little "Oh, I've missed you so" I whispered, while sitting down at her feet near the roaring fire "I think I've found them, but everything is going all wrong".;  
Suddenly I felt so home sick, I wanted to be her 'little one' again, sleeping under her nit blankets, eating feasant stew with nettle for dinner.  
She took my face in her hands "Mi'kha, haven't I always taught you the great mother has a reason for everything? Tell me your worries, dear" she brushed my hair with her lean fingers and I couldn't keep silent anymore.  
"I found the Cullen coven, the kids are in my school. Some of them have gifts, great gifts. I found out by accident.  
And.. And.." I sighed and stared into the fire.  
She padded my shoulder understandingly "No mother you don't understand, one night I decided to go hunting instead of just cooking. I racet into the woods until I was about ten miles out. Then I comitted to my sences and started the hunt, but it wasn't long until I found the most delicious, sweet scent I'd ever smelled. It wasn't human, it was... better.  
complete is the only word for it. I followed it very hesitantly. I was very carefull mother, I promise" I looked at her apologizing, but she gestured me to go on.  
"So I folowed the scent as slow as possible as it scorched my throat like wildfire, and.. that's when I saw.. HIM. The reddish-brown haired boy who had been introduced to me that morning as Edward Cullen. We looked at eachtother for a moment and then he recognised me. There was shock in his eyes, and I growled at him.. I GROWLED.. at HIM!" I dropped my head in my hands in frustration.  
She took a deep breath as if to speak but I raised my hand in protest "please wait mother, the story isn't finised yet, and if I'm ever going to say this, I need to do it now."  
And I continued, filling her in on the details of my dream, my eavesdropping during lunch and Biology.  
She listened patiently, braiding my hair the way she did when I was younger.  
When I was done, she stood up, taking my hands as a gesture to do the same "My dear child, I can't give you advice on what is so clearly in front of you. you have a kind and loving hart, let it lead you on the right path."  
I pondered that for a moment, and then sighed "That makes no sence to me, is that all you're giving me?"  
She chuckled and kissed me lightly on my cheek "Oh silly, young one. You're always so impatient. Some things in life you must do on your own. And the only one holding you back at this moment.." she trailed of tapping my left temple.  
So, the only one stopping me.. is me?  
That's deffinately one I can work with, because 'me' is the person I know best.  
I looked back at her, determined, and nodded.  
She smiled and hugged me fiercely, I kissed her cheek and breathed in her familiar musky scent, the scent of home.  
This was goodbye, for now anyway, and we both knew it.  
I looked around at my perfect visualisation of the old cottage and the striking image of the woman who'd been my only known family for about three and a half centuries. "It's time" she said while still holding my hand.  
I kissed her hand while she stroked my cheek once, with her fingertips.  
And then I walked slowly out the door.

Today was saturday and that meant free time to spend as I pleased.  
I sighed, stretched and looked at my new black alarmclock.. eight thirty.  
Perfect, that meant I could swing by the music shop in town and play that piano in the showroom.  
After my plan for today I was suddenly in a hurry, I couldn't wait to stroke my fingers against the delicate ivory keys.  
Id had been so long since I played, and I lived for music.  
In my time I had learned to play the piano, the violin and off course the electric guitar.  
And my sudden rush had me dressed and ready within 15 minutes, that meant plenty of time for my usual coffee and sigarette breakfast.

When I got to the music store, the owner Mr. Wellman was the only one in side.  
"Goodmorning Mr. Wellman, my name is Mi'kha and I called about the paino.. I'd like to play" as I spoke of the piano my eyes grew exited and he recognised my lust for music.  
"Ah.. Ms. Mi'kha, yes I remember. This way please" he pointed to the right and led me to the corner of the spaceous shop.  
He stroked the piano lovingly "This is our Lydia, my wife and I bought her when we got married 40 years ago. When she passed away, I decided to place her in the store so she'd have some company".;  
I was silent for a respectfull second "I can imagine you miss your wife very much. What a beautiful token of love, are you sure you don't mind me playing it?"I slightly smiled at him.  
The weary old man pushed away the memories of a lost love and said "Offcourse, if you don't she'll just be neglected and grow old , like me. Make this lady dance again" he smiled and a trace of passion filled his eyes.  
I nodded and sat down "Ok Lydia, why don't we travel the world together, we'll make rain and wind and reach out and touch the stars" I said as my fingers caressed her Ivory keys.  
Mr. Wellman looked at me with teary eyes and then briskly walked away muttering something about getting me a cup of coffee.  
The first melody that came in to mind was Beethoven's Moonlight sonata, written for his one and only love.  
His IMMORTAL BELOVED, his muse and also his greatest rival.  
When Mr. Wellman came back with coffee I brought the song to it's inevitable end.  
"You are a very talented young lady, where did you learn to play like that?" he asked admiring while putting down a placemat to protect Lydia from heat and coffee stains.  
"My mother tought me" I said, as it was the best truth I could give him.  
We drank our coffee in silence and I played for the rest of the morning.  
Just when I started playing Debussy's 'Clair de lune' the door opened and a spikey haired girl walked in.  
I recogniced Alice Cullen immediately, and her eyes traced the room to find the source of the music.  
When she saw me playing, she danced across the room towards me "Hi Mi'kha, I'm Alice Cullen" she said, in a high ringing voice.  
I stopped playing and gestured for her to sit by me "Hello Alice, nice to meet you".;  
She smiled at me, with flashing a set of razor sharp white teeth, vampire teeth.  
"I've seen you" she said in an almost accusing tone, it caught me a little off guard "I bet you have Alice, may I ask what you've seen?" that didn't seem like an intrusive question to me but her face fell a little.  
"Yes, you may ask me that, but I'm afraid I couldn't answer. I promissed Edward I wouldn't speak to you yet" and then she looked at me covering her mouth with her hand "oops".;  
I shook my head at her "'s ok, I'll forget about the fact you said 'yet'ok? No biggie" she hesitated for an moment and then quickly agreed.  
She rose to her feet gracefully "Well.. I have to go now, see you soon Mi'kha" her voice ringed and she winked wile striding graceously towards the exit.  
So Alice HAD seen me, and also knew that I knew about them.  
And she had made me very curious and nervous at the same time, what had she seen?  
It had to be about me, and she'd promissed Edward not to talk to me 'yet', that had to mean he DID know.  
Well if it was about me I would find out soon enough, I thought absentmindedly as the first notes of 'f r Elise' started to form. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the next few weeks I tried to think of the Cullens as little as possible.  
I went out of their way and didn't investigate them any furter, at least I tried to.  
The fact is.. summer vacation had arrived, that meant I was totally Cullen free.  
And the fact that Edward hadn't spoken to or looked at me since our first acquaintance in Biology made that a whole lot easier.  
It was now the 20th of june and I'd spend the last month preparing for my Midsummernight Ritual.  
Litha had always been my favourite feast to celebrate the grace of the godess, I concidered the sun the most important factor in growth and health.  
I had celebrated every year since I was seven years old, and this tradition was not one I was likely to break.  
Last week I found a nice, remote spot for my annual bonfire.  
It was about fifteen miles outside forks, near the Quilleute River but not in the reservation.  
I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to celebrate my love fot my godess while agravating the Indian spirits, and as the Quilleute tribe was suposedly desendant of huge wolves.. Nu-uh!  
Nope, I'd found a nice, problem free spot OUTSIDE the reservation. After a quick check of my camping suplies, I turned my Chevy off the curb next to my house and onto the road leading towards the Quilleute town called La Push.  
I took the 1-10 North, checking the map on the passenger seat for directions.  
"Ah, I should turn right here and park near that bend in the road" I navigated myself.  
Fortunately, there was a flat surface near the bend, just big enough for my truck.  
When I pulled my backpack out of the truck, it turned out to be lighter than I'd imagined.  
I slung it over my shoulders "I'll check my list tomorrow and if I forgot anything vital.." I broke off mid-sentence nodding my head at the obvious comment.  
It was so like me to forget vital objects for a occasion like this, though I'd done it often I had never been the outdoorsy type.  
The hike took me about two hours, as I chose to walk at a human speed.  
Though the sun was hidden by a constant curtain of clouds, the temperature was comfortable. On my way down the imaginative trail I saw squirrels chasing eachother, birds singing amongst themselves and ants working for their colonies.  
I imagined the birds gossiping and the squirrels playing tag, it made me happy and I was content to be a part of it.  
When I reached the riverbank, I turned right following the babbling creek that sprung out of the roaring waves that swarmed East.  
"Almost there" I said to nobody in particular and a cheery wistle broke from my lips.  
I realised I looked silly, like a total boyscout and giggled.  
All of the sudden, I heard a group of schrubs bristle in a perculiar way.  
My body froze emediately, was somebody here?  
I gazed into the woods around me , detecting any signs of danger.  
What were the odds someone else would choose the exact same place as I did, in a forest that was more than a hundred square kilometres wide.  
When after about ten minutes the sound hadn't returned, I moved on cautiously.  
Every now and then, I still thought I heard footsteps.  
My imagination must be getting the best of me "Coward!" I muttered to myself.  
"Who the hell would want to follow you" and I slightly relaxed trying to focus back to playing squirrels and singing birds.  
And then, my perfect miniature beach came into view, perfect as I remembered.  
I sat down on a big rock, took a bottle of water out of the big rucksac and lit myself a sigarette.  
It wasn't hard to convince myself I'd earned it after the e-nour-mous hike, though if I wanted to it probaly took me about fifteen minutes at full speed.  
I enjoyed the silence, babbling brook and the... hey! wait!  
There was that sound again, and I was sure theye weren't paws of any kind.. but feet!  
How could my unparalelled sences miss another human presence? That was just impossible!  
I quickly formed a protective shield around me and opened my sences, just in time to hear someone in a short dinstance mutter under his breath "Dang, she did it again!".;  
I didn't understand, who did what again?  
As far as I knew and as far as I could imagine, I was the only other person here.  
It took me a split second to deliberate.. I thought I'd be way to stressed out, but I decided to try and astral project myself, so I could find my peeping Tom.  
To my surprise, it took me another 2 seconds before I was between the trees, looking at my silent body, still sitting on that same rock.  
This was great, a phisical proof that my preparations were taking emediate effect.  
With a smug grin on my face, I tiptoed into the direction of my peeping Tom.  
My nerves tenced as I stalked towards the tree between me and my possible attacker, I was sure it was a male presence.  
I took a deep breath and arched my body to look around the tree.  
The person standing there was a man with Reddish-brown hair and familliar pale features .. what?.. Edward Cullen?  
A wave of shock hit me and practically slammed me back into my body, throwing me of the rock when my body collapsed to the impact.  
I quickly picked myself up of the wet sand and curved into the direction he was standing.  
"Excuse me, can I help you?"I adressed the tree from wich I KNEW he was standing.  
No reaction, nothing.  
"I said, can I help you?"I said again harshly, louder this time.  
The schrubs bristled slightly and he stepped nonchalantly into view, hands in his pockets.  
His face had an amused expression "No, thank you".;  
This responce irritated me "Then why were you following me?" I asked impolitely.  
He shrugged "I saw you walking through the forrest with a backpack, we're not used to having strangers on our land"  
O, I was trespassing "Oh, I'm sorry. I investigated the Quileute borders not to trespass. I never thought about anyone else owning this land" I thought about what to do but he smiled amused at my confused expression.  
A dashing, crooked smile and my heartbeat sped up.  
He deffinately noticed, because for a split second, this eyes shot to my chest and back to my face.  
His smile turned in to a wide grin, he was obviously having fun at my expence.  
I wanted the growing tension to ease up, so I quickly continued conversation "I was actually hoping to camp here, it's the only safe place in the area for a bonfire. I'm celabrating Litha tomorrow night, the Wiccan feast of Midsummernight.  
But I'll leave if you want, offcourse. I don't mean to trespass on private property" my heartbeat slowed.  
He took in my expression for a moment, and said in his velvet voice "I don't think I'm the one you should be asking. How about I give you a lift to our house and you can ask my father? I'm sure he won't mind"  
My heart skipped a beat at the realisation I was going to meet his father, my long lost uncle, Carlisle.  
Was I strong enough for that?  
But this was really a perfect way to get to know them first.  
When I looked back at him, I saw him examine me thoroughly before he straigtened his face within an instant.  
I gave him a wide, confident smile "Sure, thank you. Are you sure I won't intrude? Your father must be a buzy man"  
He smiled back at me with warm eyes "I am certain he won't mind meeting you" and when he saw my eyes narrow at his comment he quickly added "being the new girl in town and all, after all he is a small-town pfysician".;  
This made me feel uncomfortable HE KNOWS SOMETHING I thought to myself but I tried to relax, act unaware of his insinuation "I guess you're right. Ok than, let's go" he just smiled again gesturing me to lead the way "Ladies first".

It took only a five minute drive before he shut of his shiny silver Volvo in front of a huge, modern house.  
It had windows along the enire first floor and black marble steps leading to the front door.  
HMM.. MARBLE.. FIGURES , I thought to myself while getting out of the car.  
He shut the car door behind me and looking up at the big, white house that probably belonged to my unknown family, my stomach twisted and my nerves tenced.  
I sighed deeply and as I felt Edwards freezing hand on the small of my back, I was certain this was IT.  
Then I looked at Edward and he winked at me in encouragement, after wich my body slightly shivered in reaction.  
I wasn't sure but I thought I heard him chuckle under his breath, almost too soft for me to hear.  
And then, we entered the Cullen residence. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We entered the house into a large hallway with bright, white walls and black marble floor.  
Apart from the huge, silver coatrack -it looked like an expensive peace of vintage from the 30's, but no doubt it was an original- on my right, and a matching, massive full length mirror on my left, the room was empty.  
Simple, yet sophisticated.  
As Edward led me into the living room, I glanced around appreciative.  
The kitchen, living room and dining area were all strategically situated, making the large room look even more spaceous.  
On my left, the enormous open staircase led upstairs and behind it, the marble went up about 20 centimetres, forming a wide marble platform.  
I gasped in awe, at the sight of the beautiful black piano, placed on the platform as a classy eyecatcher.  
"Wow" I whispered admiring, and Edward turned to look at me "It's mine..Do you play?"  
My eyes were full of curiosity and passion when I managed to rip my eyes away from the perfect instrument "Yes".;  
His eyes bored into mine when I senced someone enter the room.  
I turned to look at the lady that had joined us "Hello Edward, who is your guest?" she said with in a similar velvet tone.  
She had the same warm honey coloured eyes and chocolate brown curls bouncing down her narrow shoulders.  
Her outfit was white with black seemes, matching our surroundings.  
"Hello mother, This is Mi'kha. She is new in town and a Classmate. She wanted Carlisle's permission to camp in the woods,  
near Little Piont" he had a peculiar expression on his face, somehow significant.  
Then he turned to look at me "Mi'kha this is Esme, my mother" his... mother?  
She didn't look a day older than 26.  
I smiled at her anyway "Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" and I stepped towards her as to shake her hand.  
She hesitated half a second and glanced at Edward nervously before she shook it and a motherly smile crossed her lips.  
"Yes Mi'kha, nice to make your aquaintance. I saw you admire Edwards piano. Do you play?" she said in a sugesting manner.  
I hesitated before answering and from the corner of my eye I saw Edward trow her a quick glare "Yes" I said quickly, not to be impolite "I do".;  
She waved at me, as an invitation to go ahaid.  
"Oh no, I couldn't. It's Edwards piano and I know from experiance it's very private" my eyes flickered to Edward's and then quickly back to hers.  
"I don't mind, let's see if you're any good" he said, wearing his croocked smile again.  
I huffed at him and walked past him to sit on the bench.  
I stroked the keys with my hands "What would you like to hear then?"I looked at him, teasing.  
He pulled up one eyebrow "Just play one of your favourites".;  
I nodded at him in agreement, starting the first notes to "Clair de Lune" by Claude Debussy.  
A soulfull song, powerfull in it's simplicity.  
It had been one of my all time favourites since I heard Mr. Debussy play it himself in Paris, in 1904.  
From the corner of my eye I saw Esme taking Edwards arm, while she whispered in his ear "What a lovely girl".;  
Edward didn't respond, he just stared at me me with wide eyes.  
When I finished the song, I looked at him with an amused expression "And?"  
He answered my expression with a teasing look "YOU know Debussy?".;  
I just nodded at him, what was that supposed to mean?  
"Hmm, not bad. Any more classics?" he said teasing.  
I snorted, LIKE THAT WOULD BE ALL, I thought "Sure, what would you like to hear?"  
Then, he left Esme's side to sit on the bench next to me "How about something a little more upbeat?"I'll be here in case it gets to difficult for you" his face was so close to my neck, his cold breath made the little hairs in the back of my neck rise up.  
I shivered slightly, and he chuckled provocatively.  
So to save my self-esteem I turned my head away "Oh yes, you're the knight in shining armour. Peeping Tom!"I laughed out loud while starting Mozarts 'Turkish March.  
Halfway through the song I saw him share what seem to be some kind of meaningfull look with his mother, and she left the room without a sound.  
He looked back to my fingers on the keys "So, you still think I need your help?" I said, looking up at him with a wide grin.  
I found him piercing my eyes with a expression I couldn't quite grasp. We sat like that for several long minutes, looking at eachother, untill the song ended.  
Without thinking, my fingers took over, flowing the melody into Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.  
His eyes grew more and more intense, until he looked at me with an unkown hunger in his eyes.  
"Who are you?"he asked me, his voice breaking "Mi'kha Oldone, you know that" I said out of habit.  
He sighed slightly, never leaving my eyes "what are you?" he said, and I knew he was yearning for the real answer.  
Ad then, abruptly, my fingers left the keys mid-song and I broke eye contact.  
His fingers immediately took over, continuing where mine had left the melody "won't you tell me?" his voice sounded sweet like honey, with an almost pleading ring to it.  
I looked at him with sharp eyes "I'd rather hear your theory" and the turned away his smoldering eyes, staring into space.  
"well" he said contemplating "I don't really have one, I concidered many things.. but none fit" when he turned his face back to mine, he was just inches away "you aren't like us, and some how... not like THEM either".;  
We both know there was no furter explanation needed. I knew what he was asking me, and I WANTED to tell him.. but I couldn't..not now, not here.

Suddenly there was a breath of wind coming from behind me, and I shot up.  
Confused by the intense moment between me and Edward I looked to see someone standing about five meters away from the piano.  
A young man with pale white skin, his hair was almost just as white. His topaz eyes were deep and wise, covered with laugh lines.  
Could this be.  
The man looked up at me with an amiable smile, and then he turned towards Edward "Hello son, I didn't know you had company".;  
"Yes" Edward said, a little smile on his face "This is Mi'kha, we're in the same class".;  
He immediately reached his hand towards me "Nice to neet you Mi'kha, I am Carlisle" I shook it in awe.  
Without showing a flinch of my inner batle I thought THIS IS IT, IT'S HIM.  
I reminded myself to keep breathing "Yes, very nice to meet you too Dr. Cullen. I know it must sound plain, but you and Mrs. Cullen really do have a nice house. It's incredible!" His eyes shot towards Edward and then back to mine "Please call me Carlise. Thank you" he smiled.  
I smiled with him, recognising my mothers face in his.  
Then, I saw Edward quickly nodding once in the corner of my eye, there was a silent conversation going on.  
"Ehm.. Carlisle. I actually came here to ask for your permission to camp in your woods tomorrow night. I wasn't aware it belonged to anyone when I decided it was the best place to celebrate Litha" I said, feeling a little self concious.  
He pondered that for a while and his face lit up again "Ah, the feast of Midsummernight. The celebration for the godess,  
are you a priestess?" he asked eyeing me intently.  
The moment he said 'priestess' Edward's eyes flashed to mine, and he tried to read me with wide eyes.  
I tried to sound as normal as possible "yes Carlisle, I am. I've been celebrating Litha since I was seven, and I found the perfect place on your grounds. It's the only safe place to build a bonfire"  
He nodded "I see, well I don't think there's a problem with that. How many will be attending the circle?" he asked.  
I raised my eyebrows, was I not the only one standing before him "Eh.. just one. I'm a solitaire Witch, I have been for years now".;  
His brow furrowed "Well, I don't agree with you spending the night in the woods alone. It's not safe".;  
Before I could complain, he raised one hand to silence me "If you don't have a coven, I will agree to your request... If you take Edward with you" he said in a non negotiable manner.  
Edward gasped at him in shock "What? But.." but Carlisle silenced him "Son, you two seem to get along fine and I will not risk her any harm".;  
Edward winced at his fathers words - because of me being hurt of because of being with ME?- and I said to him "Dont worry Edward, you dont have to if you don't want to. I can take care of myself Carlise" I said sourly.  
He didn't seem shaken at all by my responce so I sighed and said "I'm sorry for the way that came out. I appreciate you being concerned but I've been on my own for years. I can handle it, trust me". He smiled warmly and took a step towards me to put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Mi'kha, I trust you. I can imagine you had a hard life, but sometimes things happen you don't have a say in or you can't handle on your own. You may not like the deal, but it's final. Edward goes, or you're staying home" he padded my shoulder twice and went upstairs.  
I stared at the floor, dumfounded by what had just happened.  
Me, staying overnight in the woods... with Edward?  
Why? And how?  
I turned towards Edward with weary eyes "Eh.. what just happened?"  
He smiled sarcastically "you were just reprimanded bij MY father" he chuckeled "I guess you're stuck with ME".;  
Anger started to boil inside me "Yeah, I guess you're right" he chuckeled again and I glared at him.  
He seemed to find this even more hilarious because the chuckle turned into a wide range of musical laughter.  
I folded my arms around my chest and waited for his amusement to fade. When it did he said, still chuckeling "So, did this change your mind?" and then he was suddenly dead serious.  
What the hell did he think?  
I wasn't going to give centuries of tradition up for him!  
Now I was really mad "you can act like that all you want, but do you even want to do this? Or is this just obeying your father while convieniently annoying me in the proces?"  
He winced at my words and turned his eyes away from me with a pained expression.  
HE LOOKS REALLY HURT, I thought and it startled me. "Never mind, I'll take you back" he said curtly and walked away.  
I walked after him towards the car as he unlocked the door and let me in, slamming the door behind me.  
Before i knew it, he sat next to me.  
This was far beyond human speed, so I figured he was either extremely angry or terribly hurt by my words.  
"Edward" I said as he revved the engine, he didn't react "Edward" I said, louder this time.  
His foot stomped the gas pedal and I was violently slammed into my seet "Edward" I shouted this time.  
"What!" he growled, his eyes black.  
I looked at my hand and figetted at my thumb "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" I whispered, but I knew his vampire ears could hear me perfectly well.  
He snorted at me, pushing the spedometer farther down.  
I flinched, I'd never been the kind of person to say sorry and deffinately not with a boy I barely knew.  
That was just it, I didn't know him but.. I wanted to.  
I wanted to know everything: what he'd been like as a human, what animals he'd hunted, favourite music,favourite color, books, movies, places he'd seen and wanted to visit.  
And now, when it seemed like there was a possibility this might never happen, I felt a wave of sadness overpowering me.  
Like i'd lost someone i never even got to know and I caught a tear rolling down my face.  
He turned off the engine, we were next to my truck "Well, were h... are you crying?" he said in a incredulous tone.  
I quickly wiped my cheek with the back of my hand "No" I said in a stubborn voice.  
After a long moment of silence he said "Come on, I'll walk you back to your stuff" and he got out to open the passenger seat for me.  
Even though he hated me now, he was still the perfect gentleman.  
He took my hand, as to help me get out of the car, and his eyes met mine as I stood up.  
His expression was softer this time, but he still looked hurt.

When we reached the open spot near the creek, luckily, my stuff was in the exact same place I left it.  
He walked directly to the rucksack, slung it onto his back and walked right back in the direction we came.  
"Edward, wait" I said in the softest voice I could manage, touching his icey forearm.  
He slightly winced at the touch of my warm skin - my temperature, or the fact that i just touched him?- and I continued "Why don't we rest for just a moment, It's quite a hike" I tried to smile at him a little but failed embarrasingly.  
His eyes were cold again and he dropped the bag in the sand.  
I shoved it untill it lie next to the rock and padded on it for him to sit "Will you sit with me for a few minutes?"  
When he sat down I sighed quietly, the slightest relieve washed through me, and I stared in the streaming water thinking of what i should say to him.  
"Edward?" I said, still facing the water "I really am sorry my words upset you. I thought.. well.. I don't know what I was thinking at that moment.." and my face turned apologetically towards him.  
He looked back, now just pain in his eyes "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have laughed at you like that" he looked at me,  
expecting some kind of a responce.  
I looked at him understanding and smiled a little "So, what shall we do about our assigned camping trip? Abort or continue?"  
the playfull sound in my voice surprised him, aswell as myself.  
He answered my playfullness by pretending to think it over, and over, and over "Well, the league of extraordinary weirdo's has decided.. that as it was not our assigned camping trip.. we shal leave it up to it's original proprietor.. A.K.A, the disision is yours" he said with a funny and overly formal voice.  
I laughed loudly at his joke, I hadn't expected this at all.  
He laughed silently with me, so I said "as long as that same league of extraordinary weirdo's pleges with me, to not get into a fight again.. Why don't we get you in a good spot with your father, that way I won't have to break my tradition".;  
Again, he predented to deliberate, and again, and again "Mylady, we think you have a deal" he said in that same nasal tone while offering me his hand.  
I laughed again and shook it, horizontically instead of the usual vertical.

After our conversation, we set up camp for tomorrow.  
And afterwards, we sat on the rock together, chatting a bit untill twilight came.  
He'd said he thought twilight was the saddest part of the day "It announces the ending of another day, it brings forth darkness. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?".;  
I had thought about his words for a moment "Well, yes and no. It's true. darkness is predictable. It taints everything in it's reach, overflowing them with black and blue. Taking away colour and warmth. But on the other hand, twilight's the moment the moon awakens. The ever loving godess, reaching out to her loved ones to guide and protect. Without night we would never fully appreciate the day, colourfull and warm."  
He'd agreed with me and said he thought it was a wise comment.  
Then we hiked back to our cars, surrounded by moonlight.  
"How about tomorrow, It's not supposed to be sunny untill later in the afternoon" I said sugestively wile I unlocked my truck.  
I wanted to see him again, rather sooner than later.  
He pulled up one eyebrow at the detail of my comment "Ok, would you like to sleep in?" he asked somewhat impatient.  
I nodded my head and flashed a crooked smile "Nope, I'm not much of a sleeping beauty".;  
The responce to my comment went acompanied with two appreciative eyes running along my body "Well then, why don't I pick you up at eight o'clock tomorrow morning?"  
I relaxed my smile "Sounds good to me" He then got into his car, winked at me, and his car shot onto the road.  
I got home in a daze,dropping my coat absentmindedly next to the coat rack. I turned on the coffee machine and then stood at the counter eating peanutbutter sandwiches, my mind a million miles away.  
The memories of today rushing by me like a bad sit-com.  
"Pff" I said, pouring coffee into my favourite mug.  
I lit a sigarette and sat down at my small, round kitchen table.  
Memories of my meeting Carlisle, and how much he looked like my mother.  
But he'd overwhelmed me with his fatherly advice, or had it been something else?  
Had I missed anyting, and what about that silent conversation?  
"Stop it Mi'kha. Your imagination's running off on you again.." I sighed.  
And my mentally tenced moment with Edward, the way he had looked into my eyes.  
My heartbeat sped up as I thought of his honey coloured eyes, eyes that had been flat black during our fight.  
The funny voices he made, the sound of his laughter when he'd made fun of me.  
I sighed once more while taking my last sip, and went upstairs to change for bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up, as always, too late.  
So, when the bell rang I was all but finished "Just a minute!" I yelled as I spat out a mouth full of toothpaste and rinced my mouth with water.  
"Coming!!" I yelled again as I rushed down the stairs, into the narrow hallway and sprinted to the door.  
When I opened, there was nobody there.  
I saw a shiny, silver Volvo in the driveway.. but no Edward.  
"Are you expecting anyone in particular?" the voice came from behind me, from INSIDE the house.  
"WhaaH" I shriekt when I saw him standing behind me "Pfff, you startled me. How did you get inside anyway?" but he just looked at me with an amused expression and said teasing "You should learn to lock you windows, and by the state of your hair I take it you're not ready yet?" I gasped and reached for my hair in shock.  
I'd completely forgotten my coupe du ravage, he just chuckeled "It lookes like a haystack, I like it".;  
When he took in my appaled expression he just turned and sat on a green chair in the kitchen "I'll wait here".;  
My bright coloured kitchen faded to grey compared to his beauty, his touseled hair always in its semi-casual place and his mocking topaz eyes.  
I gave up and shrugged in defeat "I'll be back in five" and flew up the stairs.

We had decided to go shopping for some groceries -though I doubted he needed any- and then to swing by Newton's Outdoor suplies for an inflatable pillow.  
The store was owned by Mike's parents and as he worked there on weekends I asked Edward to wait for me in the car.  
"Why?" he'd asked "aren't your friends allowed to see me with you?" he asked with doubtfull eyes.  
I smiled slightly "No Edward, it's not that. It's just.. I don't want any awkward conversations with Mike. He asked me out last week and I told him I wasn't interested. He's my friend, I don't want to hurt him".;  
Edward's brows shot up in confusion, but I wasn't sure of the honesty in that "he asked you out? really?.. and again,  
I can't come into the store with you, because..." he trailed of sugestively.  
His eyes turned smug, though I didn't think I was meant to see that.  
I rolled my eyes at him an stepped out of the car.

When I came back five minutes later, Edward was sitting in his car.  
He had rolled his windows down and turned the volume of the cd player so loud, that even I knew it was him from the back of the store.  
When I walked past the front of the car to the passenger seat I could see him sitting with his hands behind his head, a gigantic grin across his face and flashing his blazing white teeth intently.  
I stepped back into the car, and he turned the volume back to normal, looking at me with a mixture of sarcasm and smugness.  
I rolled my eyes at him, but I couldn't help gigling under my breath.  
Somehow underneath my irritation, I couldn't help but feel a little flattered by his action.  
He clearly wanted Mike to notice his presence one way or the other.  
His eyes turned to false innocense "what?" and then turning smug again "I did what you asked, you just forgot to ask me to wait in silence. That's not my fault" he snickered, "He's going bezerk like you wouldn't believe" he was now roaring with laughter -a clear, charming sound- as he turnt his car back onto the road.  
"So" he said after we'd swung by my house again -offcourse I'd forgotten my inscence- "where do we go now, mylady".;  
I unbuckeled my belt and lifted myself off the passenger seat to get my list out of my back pocket "Let's see.. nope, I think this is it. What would you like to do in the remaining hours before dusk?".;  
He shrugged "Why don't we go back to the campsight? The sun'll be here in a few hours" he said, checking the digital clock of the dashboard.  
It was now ten past eleven, and I got a little nervous.  
I thought about us, stepping into a swirl of bright sunlight together.  
My voice sounded hessitant as I said "O-oK, that's probably the best idea".;  
Too hessitant, because he noticed and looked at me with cautious eyes.  
After a moment he just said blankly "It might be".

We hadn't spoken a word since we'd left the car and the tension built up, with every taken step.  
We were almost at the creek were we would spend the night together, when the first rays of sunlight touched the forest a few meters above us.  
He suddenly stopped walking "Mi'kha?" he grabbed my hand before I could walk past him.  
I turned around to ask him what was wrong, when I saw his eyes filled with fear "Yes Edward. Is something wrong?".;  
I couldn't keep my voice even, I knew exactly what he was about to say. But when he spoke, his choice of words caught me off guard, "Shouldn't we talk first? Before we reach the creek, I mean?"  
I waited, taking in his expression for a moment "Why don't we just go and see what happens?" I said, just as nervous as he was.  
What if I'd been wrong about him?  
Offcourse if I turned out to be right, he would blaze in the sun, like made out of a thousand diamonds.  
I, on the other hand would just have a faint shimmer, like the sun's reflection on water or the soft gleam of perls.  
After a moment of thought I decided it was inevitable.. we would find out in a matter of minutes anyway.  
So I took a few steps towards him, until we stood so close I could feel my body heat mingle with his cold breath.  
As my body reacted to his, I fixed my eyes on him "You don't have to hide, not with me" and he let out a big sigh.  
My heart skipped a beat as my mouth filled with his cold, sweet breath "I..."  
He took a deep breath as if to say something, but didn't finish.  
His eyes examined mine, searching for a trace of fear or doubt.  
After a few minutes, he turned and we walked towards the edge of the trees. Still holding my hand and his eyes never leaving mine.

When the sunlight touched the tips of my shoes, I let go of his hand.  
I put down the grocery bang in my right hand and pulled of my black knitted sweater, revealing the tanktop underneath.  
For a moment, he looked at my action with surprise and when he understood what I was doing he started to unbutton his white shirt.  
He took it off and hung it over a branch of the tree next to him, revealing his muscular, marble, white chest.  
It was perfect, with rock hard abs and long, lean triceps.  
Then without a moments thought, he took my hand like before and we stepped forward.. Into the sunlight.  
I saw the sun radiate off his pale, white skin in a thousant facets.  
Casting off tiny hints of every colour one can imagine.  
I huffed in amazement "hah... I was right.." with wide eyes I looked at him.  
His eyes on the other hand, were incredulous and shaken "What?... How?..You.." he managed to choke out when he saw the gleam of perls on mine "I don't know.. what you are.. but you are.. beautiful" he whispered.  
I blushed while I uncontrolably failed to keep my hands to myself.  
My all to willing hand raised up towards his chest, touching the contours of his cold sparkling skin "It's like diamonds" I whispered softly, mesmerised.  
He shivered and his breathing sped up while the tips of this fingers now hesitantly touched my shoulder.  
Then he gently stroked it with his hand, moving slowly towards my neck and my heartbeat sped up while my throat burnt like wildfire.  
I looked up at his eyes, gasping for breath and there they were.  
His eyes were full black with a hunger I'd seen only once before, that first night in my dream.  
He smiled at me and a soft rumble roze from his chest.  
I giggled and I growled softly, overcome with an unknown desire.  
Then Edward took a deep breath as if to speak but stopped before the word when a clowd covered the sun, dropping us harshly back into reality.  
I shook my head to clear it and saw Edward pull back his arms, gasping for breath.  
He laughed, breathing heavily "Well, that was interesting" he said while walking towards the rock to sit on it.  
I wiped my hand underneath my eyes to regain focus and then just landed myself in the sand with a light thud, not bothering to find a better place to sit.  
"Yes, it definately was" I said with an amused smile.  
We sat like that for a while, looking at eachother, with a wide range of wet sand between us.  
During that moment, I thought: I'M SO GLAD HE DIDN'T GET TO SEE MY FANGS because I'd felt them growing with the tension.  
But only because I couldn't know if he'd ever actually seen anyone with teeth like mine.  
My existance was, for some reason, supposedly the biggest secret in history.  
And Elvira thought I was the only human-like creature with fangs, for the purpose humans feared.

When twilight was at it's end again, I straigtened up and siged with deliberation "Alrighty then, why don't we set up the wood for our bonfire" I said when I walked towards my tent.  
We'd put our dry logs in it, so we'd be sure to have dry wood it when we were ready for the bonfire.  
He stood up and raced into the tent like a lightning bolt, took out the wood, rushed to put the logs in a pyramide and stood next to me within a mere second.  
"Yes, why don't we" he chuckeled with a sarcastic tone.  
The only thing I could do at that moment, was gaze at him with wide eyes "Eh.. right.." I stuttered unable to think.  
I wasn't used to this "I'd prefer it if you'd walk in human speed, when around me" I said, still flabbergasted.  
He flashed a wide grin "This to fast for you? How 'human'would you like my speed?".;  
I bit my lip, and with a mocking smile I took his arm and practically dragged him towards the wooden pyramide.  
"Wow, you're strong" he said in surprise.  
I shook my head at him "Be silent for a moment, you think you can shock me? Well.. I'll teach you" I said sternly.  
He just chuckeled while I stopped him, with the gesture to stay there "Yes Ma'am" he said, giving a soldiers Salute.  
Then I walked over to my bag, took out a bag with homemade 'fairydust' and a small bottle of dragon blood and went to stand opposite of Edward, with the wooden pyramide in between.  
"Ready?" I said, with a challenging look.  
He looked at me with suspisious eyes, just noddig slightly.  
I let out a roaring laugh while throwing half the content of the little leather bag onto the dry wood.  
As soon as it touched the wood, fire combusted like a small vulcano break and I threw the bottle of dragonblood at my feet.  
It took about fifteen seconds before the flames took a normal size, and I saw Edwards eyes widen when he saw what the Dragonblood had done to me.  
He gasped as I walked towards him, slowly.. but smiling a wide and dazzling smile.  
When I stood but inches away from him I could see my reflection in his clear Topaz eyes.  
My real form, Red and black curly hair down to my waist, a pale white skin and firey red lips.  
My saphire blue eyes blazing with joy, to finally be myself again.  
His eyes wandered and grew wider when they wandered along my hair, to my face, my black satin dress accentuating every curve of my tatooed body, to my long legs and bare feet.  
His eyes finally recognised the vampire, the witch and the human in me "you're all of it.. every theory I had.. I was right all along, with all of them" he relaxed his muscles.  
I looked at him with the most tempting smile "Can we talk now? No more hiding?"  
He looked me over once more and said "This might be the right time for it, don't you agree?" he chuckeld and muttered something under his breath while he laid down a blanket for us to sit on.  
Before I sat down, I remebered the bottles of red wine in my backpack "I don't think the goddess will mind if I opened one of her wine bottles.. do you?" I grinned as I walked to the tent.  
Edward called after me "No I don't think so, wasn't she a recovering alcoholic?" he said in a joking tone.  
A growl roze in my chest when I turned around abruptly "What did you say?" but when I saw his expression, the anger faded guickly "I'm sorry Edward. I'm not used to being myself around anyone. I didn't mean to growl at you".;  
He made a gesture as to wave the situation away "It's ok, happens to the best of us from time to time".;  
I sighed, grabed the bottle of red wine and the calyce from the altar.  
While walking back I cheered up when I saw the label 'Chateau-neuf-du Pape' of the year 1973.  
And while he watched the cork force it's way out of the bottle at my command, I looked at Edward.  
He didn't seem shaken or uncomfortable, and a happy feeling started to bubble up in me, along with my nerves fluttering.  
This would be the first conversation in history, where I explained to someone what I was.  
YOU CAN DO THIS, HE'S WORTH IT: I encouraged myself, and I sat down on my knees next to Edward.

"What time is it? I'd like to start my ritual before midnight" I asked him almost in a whisper.  
He looked me with a warm expression in his eyes and just a hint of a smile.  
It felt comforting to me, so I smiled back at him despite my nerves.  
He moved his left arm over his right towards me, so I could look on his watch.  
I gently took his wrist into both my hands and looked at it"Ah, Almost eight.. Thank you" my voice sounded shyly.  
Edward nodded in understanding and looked back into the fire.  
He wrapped his right arm around me and I let my calves slide out from under me, so I could lean in to him.  
We stared into the fire, enjoying our shared silence untill he spoke "Would you like me to tell you about me first?"  
I turned away from his embrace -there would be plenty of time for that later- to sit opposite to him.  
He did the same, and he saw I was nervous "Are you ok?" he asked me guietly.  
"Yes, I just haven't told anyone about me before this moment. I'm supposed to be the greatest kept secret that ever lived"  
I said, looking at my hands.  
He took my face in his left hand so I would look at him "No, you're wrong. You're the best kept secret that ever lived" he said with a kind voice.  
The topaz eyes clarified he ment it.  
I exhaled heavily and I took his hand away from my face with both my hands moving it to lay down on my lap.  
The story of my life, without exeptions flowed from my lips.  
He listened patiently, untill I wavered, trying to find the words to explain my origin.  
He stroked my face with his free hand in encouragement "No Edward" I said almost pleading "You don't understand.. What I'm about to tell you is very important to me. And most of all, it's vital that you listen and ask me all you want to ask before you get mad at me. That is, if you feel I've betrayed you on any part.." I felt really anctious now.  
He didn't speak but his eyes examined me carefully, and I closed my eyes so I could speak propperly "Elvira, the women who raised me told me something else.. She told me of my biological family.. And she was almost certain ONE family member still existed." I quickly glanced up at him and closed my eyes again "Oldone is not my real lastname.. It's kind of Elvira's personal joke.  
Mi'kha means 'little one' and Oldone is a combination of 'old-one'... my biological family name.. is Cullen".;  
He was silent for a while, and I dreaded his reaction.  
Tears started to roll down my cheek, I was almost certain he'd explode on me any second, accusing me of using him to get near Carlisle.  
I waited, but nothing came.  
So when I finally looked up at him he wiped the tears of my cheeks "Carlisle is biological family to you?" he asked me quietly.  
I nodded and another wave of desparate tears took over "Yes, I've been searching the world for him for almost two centuries."  
He husht me gently and pulled me into his hard but comforting arms "Come here, we'll find a way to tell him. I doubt it but in case they do, do you have any proof of that?" he spoke as he ran his fingers through my hair.  
I tried to control my breathing to calm down this wave of emotion and then grabbed two hands of sand, blew in it and pulled out an old handkerchief.  
It was made out of white, worn cotton and I gave it to Edward.  
He took it with caution, folded it open and saw the antique piece of jewelry.  
"The Cullen crest.." the whispered in awe.  
I sniffed slightly "Yes, passed down to me when my mother left me on Elvira's cottage steps that morning".;  
He rocked me in silence untill I was completely calm "Are you ok now?" and I nodded "Are you mad at me?".;  
"No, on the contrary. Do I look angry to you?"he said a hint of comedy colouring his tone.  
My body rolled slightly so I could look at him "If this is angry, I'll have you mad at me every day" I chuckeled under my breath.  
He lightly chuckeled with me.  
Suddenly his face grew serious "My birth name is Edward Anthony Masen, and I was born in Chicago. And I was turned into a vampire at the age of seventeen in 1918 by Carlisle".;  
He spoke quickly, avoiding my eyes "It was my mothers dying wish, she asked Carlisle to save me from the Spanish influenza with any means necesary".;  
I could see he was having a hard time so I put my fingers to his lips "It's ok Edward, I've known all along, since the first moment I laid my eyes on you" and then he took my hand and kissed it carefully.  
The topaz eyes across me gazed deep into my soul and I followed "My name is Mi'kha Cullen, I was born in London somewhere in the 1650's. That makes me 359 years old. I have never been bitten by a vampire, and I probably never will be. I will never grow a day older than 16 and I will never die. I've been the 'best' kept secret in the world and you've set me free"  
I said as a statement.  
And at the sound of my words, his eyes drew closer untill his face was just an inch from mine.  
I could taste his cold breath on my tongue, and his breathing sped up and grew deeper.  
My hands placed themselves on his bare arms, sending an electric current through my entire body.  
We shivered simultaneously and suddenly, his lips found mine.  
His vampire lips were softer than I could've ever imagined, and our lips moved together like they were shaped just for this moment.  
And then his tongue was softly tracing the contours of my lips.  
At that moment, I lost al train of thought and I opened my mouth in acceptance.  
For a moment, that seemed way to short, our tongues melted together, passionate and fiery.  
But eventually, I was in desperate need of oxygen and I was forced to break off our passionate kiss.  
His desirable lips left mine and I gasped for air while his eyes stayed locked on my mouth, a greedy grin across his face.  
Now it was my time "That was also interesting" I breathed and he laughed mesmerized "Hmm..Yes it was".;  
He pulled me closer to him again, and I leaned my head against his shoulder.  
The fire was still roaring, as was the one in my heart.  
Edward kissed my head "It's time to praise the goddess for leading you to my life" he said softly "Do you know how long I've waited for you?".;  
My most loving smile couldn't have shown him what I felt at that moment "Not as long as I've waited for you" I winked at him.  
He laughed silenly and simultaneously we stood up to perform our ritual to thank the everloving mother that led me to him.

I woke up late the next morning, and I found Edward shamelessly staring at me.  
"Nooo" I moaned turning over in my sleeping bag and Edward chuckeled behind me.  
He pulled de bag I was lying in towards him, so I'd automatically face him again.  
Then he kissed the tip of my nose "good morning sleeping beauty, the sun is already up" and I slowly opened my eyes again.  
His perfect face stunned me and in one very long second, the pictures of last night flashed by.  
And, I also remembered the dragon blood and I realised I had gone back to my everday self.  
Still red and black hair, but now straight and flat and my eyes were still blue, but a faint shade of what they'd been last night.  
"Hi" I whispered.  
He smiled his crooked grin "Hello, would you like some breakfast?" and he stroked my haystack hair with his fingertips.  
I nodded "yes please, and to straightend myself up" and I smiled a little.  
Before I knew it I felt his hand at the back of my neck and his cool lips touched mine gently.  
My arms folded themselves around his waist to pull me closer to him "I must say, you are a great cook" I giggled as he softly pushed me away.  
He winked at me and said "So you like this kind of breakfast? I'll remember that" and I giggled again.

When we got into the car to drive back to civilisation he said "If I drop you off, when do I see you again?" his eyes were eager.  
I winked at him and rumaged through my bag for my keys "When would you want to see me again?" He clearly hessitated and them smiled my favourite crooked smile "Well, how about I take you to my place tonight?".;  
My eyes shot back to him immediately "What?" I gasped.  
He left out a quick chuckle at my reaction "How about I take you to my place tonight? I think it's the propper thing to do"  
My thoughts swirled up like a helicopter, to tell Carlisle?  
Or..Or.  
So I said "But what if they don't like me? I'm not like you, you know" and searched his eyes for an explanation.  
He sighed patiently and humor coloured his tone "So.. you're worried. But not because your vampire boyfriend puts you in a house full of vampires, but because you're affraid they won't approve of you?" he laughed.  
My expression turned sarcastic "I am so glad I amuse you."  
He laughed again and parked his shiny silver Volvo on the driveway, behind my truck "Why don't we unpack the Volvo before we start a new argument".;  
I sighed and opened the door to step out, but he was already there to shut it behind me "Edward, could you at least ACT human? I have neighbours you know" I whispered with a chuckle.  
"And they're supposed to believe MY act of being human" I said as I softly nudged him with my elbow.  
He winked at me with an enigmatic look in his eyes "allright then, I'll behave" and I padded his shoulder "good boy".;  
As a responce to my joke, Edward swiftly kissed my cheek, winked again and singlehandedly carried all our heavy camping supplies inside.  
I was glad to be home "Put it anywhere you want ok, my first priority is to propperly greet my coffeemaker" I giggled dubeously as I prepared to do it's job.  
"Allrighty then, over here looks fine to me" Edward said, dropping the bags with a loud bang.  
Before the bags hit the floor I felt his cool body behind me "Whaah!" I shriekt again, dropping half a spoon of ground coffeebeans.  
"you promised not to do that again, at least not untill I'm used to being around vampires ok" I flicked the swith to turn om my favourite kitchen appliance "Hmm..." he replied while kissing the back of my neck.  
A soft moan of pleasure roze from my chest "Didn't we have something to discuss?".;  
He stopped kissing me to look me in the eyes "You have a point. Allright then, I'll give you a coffee break" he said mysteriously and turned around to sit on the same green chair as last time.  
"How very generous of you..Right, coffee" I said a bit dazzled by his bold comment.  
He chuckeld frankly and I went to sit next to him, me in my red chair.  
I lit a sigarette and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
I shrugged "Well.. let's start our argument, as you put it.. Why should I come tonight?" I asked in a teasing, innocent tone.  
To my surprise his face was serious "To be honest, I would like to introduce you to my family as my girlfriend".;  
Though I knew we both felt that way and my heart fluttered at the thought, I said "Do you think that's a good idea? I mean,  
It is so soon and we don't know eachother that well.. And what if they don't approve of me? And I can't just come in and say HI I'M WITH EDARD AND BY THE WAY ALSO CARLISLE's NIECE.." I was babbling in uncertainty and he knew it.  
He lay his finger against my lips to silence me "They will love you just as much as I do. And you can tell Carlisle whenever you want, we have all the time in the world for that now".;  
My heartbeat slowed down as this words, HE LOVES ME.. I thought "If you're certain than I am too" I smiled my most loving smile and pressed my lips softly to his.  
Then he took my hands "Mi'kha, you are my life now" and kissed them tenderly.  
A satisfied sigh escaped my lungs "Ok you win. I'll come with you.. as you GIRLFRIEND" I winced slightly at the word.  
I'd never been great with titles like girlfriend, fiancee and wife.. Ugh!  
He pulled up his eyebrows in confusion at my reaction.  
"I'm almost 360 years old and I'm being introduced as a girlfriend. It's weird" I giggled with a pained expression.  
Underdstanding crossed his face and soon he was shaking with laughter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"wow" was Edwards reaction, when I opened the door to let him in.  
We decided it would be best if he warmed his family before the 'introduction', and that meant I had pleanty of time to take a decent shower and stress out in front of my wardrobe.  
I fixed myself another dragonblood mixture, because I really wanted to go as the 'real' me instead of the everyday 'human acceptance' version of me.  
So, I'd pulled my curly red and black hair halfway up with bobby pins and decided to wear grey jeans and a black shirt that I believed was still in style.  
Timewise I was really happy I didn't need make-up, but I desided to go with some mascara and eyeliner anyway.  
I smiled at him "you like? I wanted to make a good first impression as I know we'll have to tell them something of what I am. They're bound to ask some questions".;  
He nodded and took my hand to spin me around while we walked to the living room "You should really mind how you present yourself around me. I really don't like taking you out when you look like this" his voice sounded bemused from the hollow of my neck.  
I giggled "I consider this look aproved then" and this eyes found mine with a downright naughty expression "On the contrary,  
this is completely inapropriate.."  
My lips responded by searching for his and our wet lips parted together, making space for an eager yet passionate kiss.  
My eyes strayed to the clock and I tapped his shoulder to release me "Shouldn't we go?" I breathed heavily.  
He moaned playfully "Yes, ma'am" and the took my hand while we walked slowly towards his car.

The Volvo curved skillfully up the long driveway, hiding the sun behind the crowded tree tops.  
With every bend in the road my heartrate sped up a notch and Edward touched my hand delicately "Don't be nervous, It'll be fine" he said in a sugar sweet tone.  
I took a deep breath "I know, I just can't help being nervous, I've never done this before".;  
He smiled in reply and drove in to the garage situated beneath the house.  
I waited untill he opened my door for me, as I knew he held high values to chivalry.  
Before we walked up the stairs that led to the livingroom he held me tightly and smiled "Good luck, though I doubt you'll need it. This is the one place we don't have to hide".;  
We were welcomed by the sound of Guiseppe Verdi's La Traviata, highly unapreciated in it's days but it made me feel right at home.  
"Carlisle, Esme?"Edward said in a normal voice, overpowered by the loud music.  
But off course they heared him perfectly fine, the music softened and they walked towards Edward with open arms.  
Esme kissed Edward lightly on the cheek "Welcome home son" while Carlisle looked at me with triumphant eyes "It seems your accompanied camping trip turned out rather well, don't you think?" he said, followed by a light chuckle.  
I smiled with him and he stepped towards me with open arms "Welcome child" he said while kissing my forehead.  
"Thank you"I said shyly and turned to Esme.  
She hugged me tightly and examined me with care "Yes, we're so happy Edward finally found someone, he's been alone for al these long years. You look a little different than last time though.." she laughed quietly.  
I nodded "Yes, I know. But this is me, without spells and tricks" I said, feeling extremely selfconcious.  
Esme smiled at me and hugged me once more before she stepped back to stand next to Carlisle.  
He looked at me with a doctor's investicative eyes "Would you like to tell us what you are? I've never, in my 383 years, seen an appearance as remarkable as yours" and from the corner of my eyes I saw Edward flash a smug grin.  
I looked at my hands and figetted at my nails "I'll tell you what I'm allowed to, I promiss" and Edward hugged me and whispered in my ear "You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable with that" and I turned around and touched his face with my shaking left hand.  
I smiled at him "Thank you Edward, but if I'm to spend my life with you I think they have a right to know. After all, I wouldn't want to keep secrets of this magnitude from family, wether it's mine or yours".;  
His eyes grew even warmer than before and he looked at me with utter devotion.  
After a second of internal deliberation, we simultaneously shook our heads and turned back towards his ever youthful parents.  
They watched us with content eyes, genuinely happy for our new found bliss.  
"I guess, if I'm to enter the vampire world.. It's best you know why I kept my heritage silent. I just hope you prepare yourselves to be involved in the concequences, not if but when they come" I sighed at my words and hoped for the best.  
Carlisle looked at me in suspicion for a long moment, taking in my words.  
Then he nodded with fatherly concern "We will deal with it when time comes, you are family now" and Edward soflty kissed my cheek.  
Then I heared a crackling sound in the trees, just outside the open window near the dining area.  
They al giggled nervously at my tence reaction, when Alice hopped of the sprig like a gazelle landing on the black marble with ease.  
"Hi Mi'kha" she said cheerfully while dancing towards me.  
A tight hug followed "Ow, you do smell good. Hihi, so nice to finally meet you. It took quite a while" she turned to Edward with a playful accusation in her high musical voice.  
I sarcasticly glared at Edward "I smell good? As in etable?" and laughed in guffaws at his bewildered expression.  
The entire family snickered with me, including Jasper who'd followed Alice's entrance.  
"Ahum.." Edward cleared his voice in embarrasment "You do actually" and then smiled with a questionable look in his eyes.  
I winked at him "Well.. Then I consider it a fortunate fact that I'm probably just as strong as you" I said challenging while I turned my face back to Alice.  
"Nice to meet you too Alice" I said, happy to finally meet her officially.  
She smiled a wide and happy smile and I turned towards Jasper "Hello Jasper, nice to meet you too" I didn't shake his hand and he immediately understood why.  
I'd seen his internal battle for blood so many times, his eyes turning blacker by the minute while the strained not to feed on our class mates. In reply he winked at me "Same here, we were getting a bit tired of Edward obsessing over you" and he took a deliberate step back to avoid the expected fist roaming the air to hit him.  
Edward glared at him and I pulled his face towards me with both my hands to look at me.  
His black, furious eyes turned soft and warm when he looked at me "So.. do you still think this was a good idea?" I snickered.  
He huffed sarcastically and wrapped his armes around me "Enough fun at my expence, thank you" he said in a reprimanding voice.  
Alice and I shared a single look, we knew this wouldn't be the last of our conversation and I chuckled under my breath.

Edward took me on a tour of the rest of the Cullen residence, and explained why Emmet and Rosalie were absent.  
"He took Rose away from the meeting because she's having a heard time exepting that you're human. She's affraid you'll be a liability to the family. At least, that's the story. Her thoughts explained to me she's having a hard time digesting the fact that I find YOU more interesting than HER"  
I looked at him with incomprehending eyes "Eh.. what?" I said insecurely.  
He sighed "when Carlisle found Rosalie, the intension was for her to be my mate. But I wasn't interested, and she never really forgave me for that" he said carefully.  
My thoughts couldn't fathom the fact that I might me competing against ROSALIE "But.. she has Emmet" I said with an unstable voice.  
He smiled lightly "Yes, and it's not that she's ever wanted me. But, you have to understand.. In all her life, he's always been the pretty one. That had always been her best quality, AND eventually her death sentence. It's not easy for her to deal with that.."he trailed of, searching my eyes and I smiled at him.  
"Ok, I see. I can imagine how difficult that might be for her.. and for you".;  
But he just shook his head "The only thing that's hard for me, is to imagine that I once called life without you.. living" .  
His finger followed the contours of my collarbone "Now I see.. Life without you was like the darkest of nights. Black with no light at the end of the tunnel. And then you came, like a sun, and you brought colour to my black heart."  
I kissed his lips deeply, and he took my hand to lead me towards the third floor.  
"This.. is my room" he said shyly and opened the door to lead me into the room that covered the entire third floor.  
The north,East and South wall were all made out of tinted glass and the Western wall was made purely out of red bricks, covered by a huge painting of M.C. Esher.  
I walked towards it, admiring the work of my favourite artist "You like M. C. Escher? The Labyrinth is one of the most beautiful pieces he ever made, don't you think?" this was a real master piece. He came to stand behind me and I felt his arms around my waist "It's great isn't it? Not beatiful, all other beauty completely fades to grey in comparison to you" he spoke with his lips at the hollow between my jaw and earlobe.  
A soft rumble of pleasure roze from my chest and I chuckled "Are you always this complementing? If you are, I can understand Rosalie's complaints" I snickered quietly and he chuckled under his breath.  
"How about we get you down stairs and hunt for a glass of wine" he said, suddenly breathing heavily.  
His scent over powered me and I was absolutely dazzled, we were well aware of what would happen if we wouldn't graps this distraction, and I deffinately wasn't ready for that.  
After all, I was a 359 year old virgin and I wasn't sure what would happen if I unlocked that kind of physical passion.  
I looked at him provocatively "That's probably better, but only if you promise to play the piano for me. And.. we probably shouldn't tempt yourself-control that any further, knowing I smell so edible to you" and I ran away playfully.  
His eyes sparked and in one single jump we was in front of me, tackling me so I was pinned down on the floor.  
He chuckled provocatively and my eyes bored into his.  
I looked into the very windows of his beautiful soul and my breathing sped up and grew deeper.  
He was startled when I suddenly growled loudly and threw him on his back with one simple sway of my right leg.  
In the same second I swung my body on top of his and took him in an unbreakable chokehold so he would never be able to free himself.  
I winked at him "So, you said you wanted wine?" I said as I slowly slid down a few inches to get my face just inches away from his blazing penatrative eyes.  
I felt his body react to my actions and the proximity of my warm skin. He gasped for air and his force diminished "Are you sure this is a good idea" he moaned softly.  
I gave him a seductive smile and retreated myself just an inch "I know it's not, should I leave?"  
But his hands were already around my waist, pulling me back and locking me into place "Don't leave" he said almost pleading and hoarse.  
I sighed and relaxed my body on top of him "Why don't we act like grownups and go and get that wine. Wine is safe"I winked.  
He nodded, slightly relaxing his hypperactive muscles "Yes, wine is safe" and he gently pulled my hair to give me a quick kiss.

There was a light knock on the door and I quickly stood up, while Edward sat on the white leather sofa and pulled me onto his lap.  
"Helloooo! Can we come in?" Alice's trilling voice sounded from the hallway.  
We laughed secretly together "Yes, Alice. Come in" Edward said inviting.  
She entered the room with a stride that would break any ballerina heart, followed by jasper "It sounded like you had Mi'kha for lunch and we came to see if you would share" she said with humor "Besides, Esme wanted to let you know she found just the right wine to marinate her" she went on with fake earnest.  
We both barked out in laughter at her finishing touch to our private joke and they both raised their eyebrows in question.  
I touseled my hand payfully through Edwards hair "It must be a really nice wine then" and I stood up, taking his hand as in to do the same "Well.. Let's get to it. Time to marinate the human! We don't have all day" and Alice and Jasper glanced at eachother in incomprehension.  
When we got into the living room, carlisle walked towards me with a bottle of red wine "I hope you'll enjoy this one. I thought it would be fit to the occasion, we don't welcome a new family member every decade, you know" and he handed me the dusty bottle.  
I shook his hand appreciative "Thanks Carlisle, this'll certainly be perfect for my marinade" as I glanced over my shoulder towards Alice and Jasper, who were innocently -but silently chuckeling- staring into space.  
He looked at me with a shocked impression in his eyes, untill he understood the tone of the joke that had been made earlier.  
"Well then, let's get this beauty uncorked and breathing" and he raised up his hand to take the bottle.  
I decided it would be the perfect introduction to my story, so I raised up my hand at him "Why don't I open the bottle in my own way. It would be the perfect introduction to my story" and he dropped his hand in a gesture to go ahaid.  
So, I asked everyone to follow me to the dinnertable and put down the winebottle, with the label towards us.  
"Be carefull please, this might end in champagne cenarios" I giggled as I commanded the cork to work it's way up the neck of the old dusty bottle.  
They watched the following happening intently, untill the cork 'popped' and landed gracefully in my hand.  
Edward chuckeled at his family's awed expression, he'd see me do this before on our camping trip.  
Carlisle quickly composed his hace "Hmm.. I've studied many magical entities after I'd created Edward. A very useful trick"  
he smiled. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We'd been talking for hours, about where I came from and who raised me.  
About places I'd been and those I wanted to visit.  
My hobbies and preferences, studies and jobs.  
Then the time came, I had to tell them about my original reason to move to Forks.  
My nerves fluttered as I watched the members of my long lost family, and the man I loved.  
They were all sitting as perfect statues, patiently waiting for the story that was about to hit them.  
I took one deep breath and started my inevitable subject "What I'm about to tell you, might sound unreal.. I found out almost 2 centuries ago.." with shivering hands I pulled my sigarettes out of my bag.  
I looked at Esme "May I?" her first reaction was unwilling, but she saw my staggering nerves and smiled in questionable concent.  
My fingeres had a hard time unfolding the top and Edward took the pack from my shaking hands and handed me one "Thank you" I whispered.  
Then I sighed once more, lit my smoke and continued while I figgeted on my lighter "One night, my mother asked me to come sit with her. She said she needed to tell me something, And I remember the waver in the tone of her voice. It was.  
strained somehow..." The memories came vividly and I closed my eyes to concentrate "What it basically came down to.. She said I had biological family that still.. existed! My biological mother had a brother, who'd vanished of the face of the earth.  
Just four years prior to my birth".;  
I looked at my patient audiance and my eyes lingered on Carlisle "Her name.. was Emily Joanna Mary Cullen".;  
There was silence, total staggering silence, the perfect statues had gone rigid in their seats, frozen with stress.  
Carlisle looked at me with a comination of shock, wonder and pain.  
Like I was a ghost from his past, brought back to haunt him.  
There were so many questions in his hazel eyes that I passed him my ragged cotton handkerchief without another thought.  
I'd never seen a vampire with shaking hands before this moment, when he carefully unfolded the ragged cotton.  
His eyes grew wide when he saw the Jewel inside, holding the Cullen crest.  
A noise awoke deep in his chest, a sound of a vampire's dry sob.  
His fingers brushed the oval choker and followed the once black satin ribbon.  
He turned the shining silver heirloom and gasped when he saw the ingraving in the back:

EMILY cULLEN 1623

After a long moment of silence, he cleared his throught "I gave this to her after her Holy Communion.  
It was a cold wintery day but she was set on wearing her best satin dress, it's blue colour was so dark that I'd mistaken it for black. She was so proud of this, she never took it off since that day" his voice broke.  
He was deep in thought as his fingers traced the frail satin and his eyes found mine.  
he looked at me examining, trying to find the truth in my face.  
He smiled "You look like her, she had the same sparkly eyes and the same fiery red hair when she was your age" he trailed off, turning towards Esme "I have a neece" he said almost in a whisper.  
She sighed deeply, trying to overcome the shock "Yes, my love.. WE have a neece"  
They stared into eachothers eyes as if in deep conversation while she stroked his face.  
Suddenly, Alice was bouncing in her seat "can I kiss her now?" he asked impatient.  
Carlisle laughed out loud "Yes Alice, you may.. And so should we all" he smiled and we stood up to hug me and he leaned my head on his shoulder "Welcome young one. You're journey has ended, you are home now".;  
My heart felt weightless, and I stared at Edward who looked at me with warm eyes and blew a kiss in the air towards me.  
I had smiled a thousand times before today, but somehow, this smile felt easy.. real.  
Esme kissed my forehead and sat next to me on the black leather sofa "What was your mother like? Carlisle always spoke of her with very high regards. He loved her dearly" she spoke softly while stroking my hair.  
I thought about that for a long moment "She visited me once in a few decades, but I haven't seen her in almost seventy years. She couldn't be near me that often, as the bloodlust was to strong for her. I remember her crimson eyes, in her youthful pale skin. She used to sing to me.." and I started humming the familiar tune that vividly reminded me of her.  
My newfound uncle swayed to the tune and smiled as he started humming along "she sung that song since the age of five.  
Every single day the same. I never found out were she picked it up".;  
A theatrical sigh came from the armchair where Jasper and Alice were still seated "Sisters turn!!" she complained and Esme stood up from her place at my side with a motherly smile on her face.  
I winked at Edward who was clearly overjoyed with my acceptance, I'd never seen him so relaxed.  
One jump it took her, to cross the space between us and she almost fell into my arms "I'm so happy you finally had the opportunity to tell them. I was so tired of waiting! Welcome sister. We should take a crash course getting to know eachother and we should go shopping.." she chattered hyperactively.  
WHAT? SHE SAW THIS? I thought, the shock clear on my face.  
I broke her off mid-sentence "Alice, you saw all this? You knew I was.. family?" I stared at her, totally confused "I mean I knew you saw.. SOMETHING, but.. all of it?" when she saw my wide eyed expression she giggled.  
"Offcourse, why do you think I came to the music store? I saw you being a Cullen, in both ways" she winked at me, and she grinned at Edward, matter of factly and a bit smug.  
It took me a moment to digest this.  
And then I looked back at her, smiling a huge smile "Wow, you're good" I complemented her.  
I figured she deserved it and her thrilled reaction made it worth the compliment.  
She looked falsely shy "Ah.. what can I say, comes with the job" she said and then started bouncing around the room like the enthousiastic whirlwind she was.  
"ow" I thought out loud "almost forgot the most vital thing" I muttered.  
Edward looked at me expectantly "Yes, this concerns you to. I still have one thing to explain about myself.." I looked down at my hands again, a little embarrased "I don't know how you feel about this.." I turned to Carlisle.  
"But I eh.. in times of rage or stress, when I'm wound up you can say.."and Jasper winked at Edward.  
He flashed him a wide grin and I pretended not to notice "I have.. fangs" I cringed and waited for them to start lauging.  
The first to speak was Jasper "No!" and my head flashed up at the sound.  
His eyes were protective and hard "That means you're one of the 'daywalkers', they are often used as assassins as their fangs are the only weapons that can pierce vampire skin" he growled and hovered in front of Alice.  
She protested at his protective crouch and held her tighter in reponce.  
I cringed at his reaction "What? I would NEVER hurt Alice!" and when I turned my head to see Edward's reaction his mouth fell open.  
I looked at him anctiously and waited for him to say something, anything.  
"Edward?" I said in an unstable vioce, my hand reaching up hesitantly to touch him.  
He flinched in confusion and I pulled back my hand in pain.  
My body crouched in natural defence as I got up from the sofa, ready to flee and affraid of what would come "I guess now I know why I used to be the greatest living secret"I said harshly.  
I looked around, my eyes flinkering to notice every movement in the room "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. If I'd known.. I swear.. I would've never..." I trailed of, backing up towards the door.  
Edward stood up in total panick and rushed to my side.  
His eyes were a dark hazel "Don't.. leave.." he said in a broken voice,his plea almost a whisper.  
My heart broke at the sight of his pain, the pain of losing the one you love most in life.  
The traitor tears were flooding up behind my eyes "I have to Edward. I am a danger to you" hot, wet tears were now embarrassingly flooding down my cheeks.  
He reached his hand out towards me "Don't.. leave.. me" he whispered in a frightened tone.  
My feet took one hessitant step towards him, I didn't want to leave him.  
He was everything to me, and I could hurt him "I don't want to leave. But I'd never forgive myself If I'd hurt you".;  
My fingers touched his face and the panic of losing him caused my body to shake and tremble "I.. love.. you" I whispered shaken.  
My chest felt like it was being ripped appart and I folded my arms around my waist to keep myself together.  
I could hear Jasper growl in fury as Carlisle tried to reason with him, and I couldn't hold back anymore.  
My body needed him, my Edward, craved him and I fell into his arms, crying wet sobs into his perfect white shirt.  
"I'm sorry, I'm ruining your shirt" I said, trying to break free of his embrace.  
He looked in to my teary eyes with an empty expression "Don't leave, you are my reason for care of my heart,  
for I gave it to you" he said while stroking my face.  
My lips kissed the inside of this hand and my eyes gazed into the windows of his soul "Have you ever read Jane Austen's Wuthering Heights?" "Yes"he whispered, pulling me closer.  
I kissed his lips lightly "If all else perished and he remained, I could still continue to be. If all else remained and he was to be annihilated, the world would turn into a mighty stranger"  
A deep exhale seemed to rise up from my toes "I know what that feels like" I said while his magnificent scent hit me.  
He smiled lightly "Exactly, life without you isn't worth existing" and I nodded "Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours" I whispered in understanding.  
We were interupted by Carlisle clearing his throat "Mi'kha, would you please stay? You are family and we should talk about this" he said inviting.  
He spoke with authority and there was no way to decline even if I wanted to.  
Edward stroked my lips with his stone hard thumb and he nodded in encouragement.  
I nodded once in agreement and sighed deeply before walking back into the livingroom with Edward protectively on my side.

Chapter 10

"Now, let's sit down calmly and talk about this" Carlisle said in his fatherly voice.  
Jasper wavered at the backdoor, anctious to flee if needed.  
Alice huffed at his reaction "Come on Jazz, she's family and she won't hurt you" she said as she darted to the dining table.  
Esme led me towards the right side of the oval table, guiding me with her hand at the small of my back "Come on dear, let's sit down" she said motherly.  
I nodded sternly and kept my eyes intently on Jasper who slowly stifeled towards the opposite seat at the table.  
Carlisle sat next to me, patting my figetting hands softly and Edward kissed my cheek while he hovered over me, ready to strike.  
My hand stroked his arm absentmindedly "Calm down love, I'll be fine" but he didn't relax one inch.  
He sat down, clearly reading his brothers mind for any sign of attack.  
My eyes turned apologetically towards Alice "I would never hurt you Alice"I whispered and she smiled an easy smile "I know.  
I've had pleasant visions of us" she whispered back to me.  
That brought me some pease, because that also meant that Jasper wouldn't attack me.  
The silence was tangible so I decided to go first "Jasper, will you tell me of the 'daywalkers'? I whispered hessitant.  
My eyes crossed the table and he gave me a warning glare "They're the most lethal assassins that ever walked the Earth.  
Bred to kill, carrying all the strength of both humans and vampires. And NONE of their weaknessess.." He glanced at Alice and quickly continued when he met Edwards warning glare "they're supposedly bred by inpregnating human females with vampire seed. Supposedly the newborn chews their way out of the whomb..."Edward growled at him for that detail and I cringed into his chest.  
I gasped for air "And you think I'm that kind of monster?" I growled fiercely as I straightened myself up. Edward instantly took hold of my arms so I couldn't leap over te table to attack him.  
He looked at me with a sarcastic glare "Aren't you?"he spoke nonchalantely.  
My lungs grew weak as I couldn't find the oxygen to calm dowm, I could feel my fangs growing as my desparation increased.  
They gasped in horror at the sight of my monsterous teeth, to them it was a sign of truth.  
I wrenched my arms from Edwards grip and flew towards the kitchen, and I leaned my back against the counter and collapsed onto the floor.  
My arms wrapped themselves around my waist as an attempt to stop my aching heart from falling appart.  
A cool hand touched my cheeks, wet with the hot teers that ran from my eyes.  
My head turned automatically "No, don't touch me.. I'm not what he sais I am..." I could only whisper in intense pain.  
The cool hand didn't leave my face and when I looked up, I saw it was Carlisle "Then tell me what you are" and he sat down next to me.  
His voice was patient and warm, but also heavy with grief.  
I cried out in desparation "I don't know. But Emily was human when she got pregnant with me.. And she was pregnant when she was bitten.." my last words sounded like a whisper.  
My thoughts swirled like a vortex in my mind, flashing colours of green and purple before my eyes.  
Then, in one sudden instand, I was dead calm.  
I whiped the tears from my face and my expression was pure business "Carlisle, I can't be around him.. If I'm a danger to him.. if there's any possibility I might hurt him.." I trailed of, pemporarily numbed by my pain.  
Carlisle stared in the direction of the white kitchen kabinets and deliberated for a while "Do you think you COULD hurt him?" he said, a million miles away in thought. My eyes were shocked again when they turned back to him "Not if I live another hundred thousand years, uncle.."  
His attention seemed to get back to the here and now because he rubbed his hands and his lips puckered a light second. He stood up and he reached out his hand in invitation "Let's get back inside, child" and he took my hand to lead me back.  
Edward looked at me in wonder and cringed at the sight of my pain "My love" he spoke softly "I love you, as long as we both shall live, one way or the other" and he stood up to kiss my eyes, my cheekbones and then.. my lips with my horrible fangs underneath.  
I kissed him eagerly, not knowing what outcome this dreadfull night might bring "My brave, stupid Edward" I smiled weakly.  
We sat back down and Jaspers expression was blank "Your mother was impregnated by a human man, and them.. bitten? As in.  
the change came, with you in her whomb.. and you survived?" he asked, searching my eyes for the truth.  
I nodded in agreement and his mind wandered off, deep in thought.  
Esme's hand crossed the table and I took it thankfully. She'd clearly made up her mind "It must have been hard for you, knowing there isn't anyone like you" She asked concerned.  
I tried to compose my blank expression, but failed terribly "Yes it was, I spent my years of puberty feeling like a freekshow. And after Elvira died, I was even more alone than I was already accustomed to. I've been searching the globe for you and carlisle.. Almost two centuries, and who knew.. Finding family is one thing, but I'd never thought I'd find happiness in the purest sence of the word" I said looking towards Edward.  
I couldn't fathom the fact that someone so perfect was meant for me.  
He had the kindest heart I've ever encountered and the purest nature in every way imaginable.  
Suddenly, Alice put her hand on top of mine and Esme's and Carlisle quickly followed.  
Edwards reply was to wrap his arms around me and wiggle himself in between me and the back of the chair so he could sit behind me.  
My gut told me I had to ask him the most vital question "Jasper, could you ever learn to accept me?" I breathed, truly scared of his responce.  
He took a concidering look at all of us and then his eyes flinkered back to mine.  
We senced him tasting my mood for a moment, and then there appeared a softer edge to his facial features.  
Somehow more relaxed without really relieving the muscles.  
And finally, beyond my hope, the last hand landed hessitanly on top of their pile of trusting hands.  
We sat like that for a while, and I felt my heart defrost by the second.  
"Thank you Jasper"I said silently, looking up at him with a small but greatful half-smile.  
He slightly bowd his head "I'm sorry, old habbits die hard"  
I don't know what that meant, but I nodded "They do..".;  
Edward softly kissed the tatoo between my shoulder blades to regain my attention "I know It's not a school night, but shouldn't you sleep?"  
I thought about that "Why? What time is it?" I'd lost all my perception of time.  
Esme cleared her voice disaproving "It's four thirty in the morning" he said reprimanding.  
"Ow!" I gasped and stook up to walk towards the coatrack, but Edward pulled me back "exuse me, what do you think you're doing?" he said in a disaproving tone.  
This confused me "Well.. since it's four thirty in the morning, I'm going home" He sighed, rolling his eyes "Why don't dive in upstairs? there's plenty of room in the bed, as I won't have to use it. Maybe Alice has some pajama's for you?" he turned sugestively.  
And Alice was already up and away leaving behind and echo of what sounded like "I'm on it!"  
I couldn't help but chuckle and I looked towards Esme for permission "Do you mind?"  
She smiled "Offcourse not. you are 359 years old and that means old and wise enough to do what you think is best. Besides,  
you are family Mi'kha.. this is your house too" she said and softly kissed me on my cheek.  
Edward moaned "Old and wise? Do what you think is best? Mother! She'll get ideas" he said in a teasing voice. I growled playful at him and kissed his father on the cheek as a goodnight wish.  
My eyes wandered to Jasper and I went to stand beside him "Goodnight Jasper" I said in a courteous tone while I reached out my hand.  
He glanced at it and looked back into my eyes, exameningly.  
Then he sighed with some kind of private relieve and hugged me softly "I am sorry Mi'kha, old habbits really do die hard"  
he said sternly, not comfortable with emotions around everyone besides his Alice.  
When Jasper released me from his brotherly hug, he held me by my shoulders "I had a very violent vampire upbringing. I was changed, chosen to fight and manipulate.." I put my finger on his lips and shushed him.  
I kissed him lightly on both his cheeks "All is forgiven. We'll talk about this later. Have a good night, brother"  
Alice stood exuberantly behind me, a blissfull expression beaming off her face "Sleep well sister, I laid some pajama's on the bed. And a little underwear and such for tomorrow"  
She winked and hugged me "Come on Jazz, I'm getting thirsty" and they flew out the door.  
Without a warning, Edward scooped me up into his arms "Bedtime for the human" he joked and he jolted up the stairs.

He laid me gently down on the bed, and went around the bed to lay down next to me "an eventfull night" he said leaning his head on his right arm.  
I rolled over to face him and placed my head on my left hand "You can say that again! Do you regret your decision?" Edward answered me immediately, his face pulled up in a frown "I could never regret any decision I made concerning you. I love you and I want to spend my life with you. Fangs or no fangs" he said in total earnest.  
I smiled, but I was also serious "Edward, you could always back out.. I mean, if.. in time, you get tired of being with me"  
It seemed to take ages before he answered but he just gave me and unwilling smerk in return "So could you, my love. You are my hearts every desire. What else could I wish for?" he shrugged nonchalantely.  
A chuckle came unexpectant "Hihi, yeah! what else could you want more than a 359 year old girlfriend with a bad temper,  
lethal fangs and a very dark past?" I pretended to deliberate "I couldn't possibly think of anything" a sarcastic edge marked my tone.  
He laughed a happy laugh "exactly" and he kissed me sweetly, tender and soft.  
"I should probably see what terror item Alice mistakes for sleep wear. I reckon this'll be really bad" I groaned.  
I looked around the room and there it was, and as far as I could see.. It would be worse than "really bad".;  
My eyebrows furrowed and I groaned "My god, it's worse than I'd imagined.. Well.. no more bickering today, I'll just get back at her for this AFTER I've slept" and I got off the bed and snatched the tiny peaces of blue silk on my way to the bathroom.  
I was larger that I'd thought, there stood a big vintage bath in front of the large window.  
And the shower was a large glass cubicle that made me remember 'Charly and the glass elevator'by Roald Dahl.  
The colours were a perfect combination of Edward personality, RVS and anthracite with dark blue tiles.  
On the sink stood a brand new toiletry bag, black with skull patches.  
"Nice!!" I cheered, this was at least one thing that looked like it could belong to me.  
And soon enough, I was janking off my clothes and brushing my teeth intently.  
Ten minutes later, I ruefully 'admired' the skimpy outfit Alice left me as pajama's "This is to little fabric to me" I yelled at Edward, complaining.  
He laughed "That's probably just to do me a favor. Let me see!!" he sounded impatient.  
The sound of his voice made me feel a little but more confident and I straightened myself up in an attempt to look more confident.  
One more time I checked all of the ribbons from my waist to my chestline and folded the stitched bra into place.  
The cups didn't quite fit and it looked like I was wearing a huge push-up bra, but the tiny hotpants were comfy.  
I figured that to be a blessing on it's own.  
"Mi'kha, stop stressing. Come on" he sounded from the bedroom.  
Looking at it objectively, it made me self-confident.  
Edward would deffinately love this, and with that knowledge I flicked my chin up and marched into the bedroom to endure the grand entrance of the skimpy PJ's.  
His eyes were widely staring and his mouth fell open.  
When he hadn't spoken for several minutes I said impatiently "What do you think?" and walked over to the sofa.  
I wanted one more jult of nicotine before bed, so I lit a sigarette and went to lie down on it's white leather.  
"Eh.. you look.. absolutely irresistable, highly unapropriate" he said bemused.  
His voice sounded like liquide honey "Reminde me to thank her for that.. Wow" he murmured. I giggled and laid my body sideways so he'd have a better view "Oh, you're too tempting Mi'kha" and a low, aroused growl roze from his chest.  
With a dazzling smile I pulled up my eyebrows in false innosence "Too tempting? I'll put my t-shirt back on in a minute"  
I teased.  
He unexpectedly leapt off the bed and in a wide flight he landed crouched over my body, hardly jousteling the sofa.  
"Haah!" I shriekt and he looked at me as if I were edible "No you won't" and he kissed me deeply.  
His tong licked invitingly at my lower lip and they slowly parted.  
His cold tongue traced the contours of my warm, pulsing lips untill my tongue answered his burning question.  
They rubbed together, stroking eachother in a passionate and eager kiss.  
I felt his strong arms under my body as the carried me to the bed.  
Softly he laid me down and his lips traced the contours of my collar bone, up towards the hollow below my ear.  
His cold breath raised my skin in goose bumps and my body shivered exitedly. We would eventually stop kissing.. but not tonight.  
He pulled me onto his lap, facing eachother "I thought I'd never find you" he whispered lascivously.  
My breath was slow and deep "I'm here" I whispered softly in his ear.  
Hard fingertips pulled gently on my hair at the back of my neck, pulling my head back.  
They scratched downwards, tracing the contours of my muscular but feminine body, from my neck to my shoulders and down my spine.  
Then we lost all track of time until the sun roze above the trees.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright.. I'd really like to know what you think of my story so far!  
And remember.. more good things to come ;) please r&r 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Now, let's sit down calmly and talk about this" Carlisle said in his fatherly voice.  
Jasper wavered at the backdoor, anctious to flee if needed.  
Alice huffed at his reaction "Come on Jazz, she's family and she won't hurt you" she said as she darted to the dining table.  
Esme led me towards the right side of the oval table, guiding me with her hand at the small of my back "Come on dear, let's sit down" she said motherly.  
I nodded sternly and kept my eyes intently on Jasper who slowly stifeled towards the opposite seat at the table.  
Carlisle sat next to me, patting my figetting hands softly and Edward kissed my cheek while he hovered over me, ready to strike.  
My hand stroked his arm absentmindedly "Calm down love, I'll be fine" but he didn't relax one inch.  
He sat down, clearly reading his brothers mind for any sign of attack.  
My eyes turned apologetically towards Alice "I would never hurt you Alice"I whispered and she smiled an easy smile "I know.  
I've had pleasant visions of us" she whispered back to me.  
That brought me some pease, because that also meant that Jasper wouldn't attack me.  
The silence was tangible so I decided to go first "Jasper, will you tell me of the 'daywalkers'? I whispered hessitant.  
My eyes crossed the table and he gave me a warning glare "They're the most lethal assassins that ever walked the Earth.  
Bred to kill, carrying all the strength of both humans and vampires. And NONE of their weaknessess.." He glanced at Alice and quickly continued when he met Edwards warning glare "they're supposedly bred by inpregnating human females with vampire seed. Supposedly the newborn chews their way out of the whomb..."Edward growled at him for that detail and I cringed into his chest.  
I gasped for air "And you think I'm that kind of monster?" I growled fiercely as I straightened myself up. Edward instantly took hold of my arms so I couldn't leap over te table to attack him.  
He looked at me with a sarcastic glare "Aren't you?"he spoke nonchalantely.  
My lungs grew weak as I couldn't find the oxygen to calm dowm, I could feel my fangs growing as my desparation increased.  
They gasped in horror at the sight of my monsterous teeth, to them it was a sign of truth.  
I wrenched my arms from Edwards grip and flew towards the kitchen, and I leaned my back against the counter and collapsed onto the floor.  
My arms wrapped themselves around my waist as an attempt to stop my aching heart from falling appart.  
A cool hand touched my cheeks, wet with the hot teers that ran from my eyes.  
My head turned automatically "No, don't touch me.. I'm not what he sais I am..." I could only whisper in intense pain.  
The cool hand didn't leave my face and when I looked up, I saw it was Carlisle "Then tell me what you are" and he sat down next to me.  
His voice was patient and warm, but also heavy with grief.  
I cried out in desparation "I don't know. But Emily was human when she got pregnant with me.. And she was pregnant when she was bitten.." my last words sounded like a whisper.  
My thoughts swirled like a vortex in my mind, flashing colours of green and purple before my eyes.  
Then, in one sudden instand, I was dead calm.  
I whiped the tears from my face and my expression was pure business "Carlisle, I can't be around him.. If I'm a danger to him.. if there's any possibility I might hurt him.." I trailed of, pemporarily numbed by my pain.  
Carlisle stared in the direction of the white kitchen kabinets and deliberated for a while "Do you think you COULD hurt him?" he said, a million miles away in thought. My eyes were shocked again when they turned back to him "Not if I live another hundred thousand years, uncle.."  
His attention seemed to get back to the here and now because he rubbed his hands and his lips puckered a light second. He stood up and he reached out his hand in invitation "Let's get back inside, child" and he took my hand to lead me back.  
Edward looked at me in wonder and cringed at the sight of my pain "My love" he spoke softly "I love you, as long as we both shall live, one way or the other" and he stood up to kiss my eyes, my cheekbones and then.. my lips with my horrible fangs underneath.  
I kissed him eagerly, not knowing what outcome this dreadfull night might bring "My brave, stupid Edward" I smiled weakly.  
We sat back down and Jaspers expression was blank "Your mother was impregnated by a human man, and them.. bitten? As in.  
the change came, with you in her whomb.. and you survived?" he asked, searching my eyes for the truth.  
I nodded in agreement and his mind wandered off, deep in thought.  
Esme's hand crossed the table and I took it thankfully. She'd clearly made up her mind "It must have been hard for you, knowing there isn't anyone like you" She asked concerned.  
I tried to compose my blank expression, but failed terribly "Yes it was, I spent my years of puberty feeling like a freekshow. And after Elvira died, I was even more alone than I was already accustomed to. I've been searching the globe for you and carlisle.. Almost two centuries, and who knew.. Finding family is one thing, but I'd never thought I'd find happiness in the purest sence of the word" I said looking towards Edward.  
I couldn't fathom the fact that someone so perfect was meant for me.  
He had the kindest heart I've ever encountered and the purest nature in every way imaginable.  
Suddenly, Alice put her hand on top of mine and Esme's and Carlisle quickly followed.  
Edwards reply was to wrap his arms around me and wiggle himself in between me and the back of the chair so he could sit behind me.  
My gut told me I had to ask him the most vital question "Jasper, could you ever learn to accept me?" I breathed, truly scared of his responce.  
He took a concidering look at all of us and then his eyes flinkered back to mine.  
We senced him tasting my mood for a moment, and then there appeared a softer edge to his facial features.  
Somehow more relaxed without really relieving the muscles.  
And finally, beyond my hope, the last hand landed hessitanly on top of their pile of trusting hands.  
We sat like that for a while, and I felt my heart defrost by the second.  
"Thank you Jasper"I said silently, looking up at him with a small but greatful half-smile.  
He slightly bowd his head "I'm sorry, old habbits die hard"  
I don't know what that meant, but I nodded "They do..".;  
Edward softly kissed the tatoo between my shoulder blades to regain my attention "I know It's not a school night, but shouldn't you sleep?"  
I thought about that "Why? What time is it?" I'd lost all my perception of time.  
Esme cleared her voice disaproving "It's four thirty in the morning" he said reprimanding.  
"Ow!" I gasped and stook up to walk towards the coatrack, but Edward pulled me back "exuse me, what do you think you're doing?" he said in a disaproving tone.  
This confused me "Well.. since it's four thirty in the morning, I'm going home" He sighed, rolling his eyes "Why don't dive in upstairs? there's plenty of room in the bed, as I won't have to use it. Maybe Alice has some pajama's for you?" he turned sugestively.  
And Alice was already up and away leaving behind and echo of what sounded like "I'm on it!"  
I couldn't help but chuckle and I looked towards Esme for permission "Do you mind?"  
She smiled "Offcourse not. you are 359 years old and that means old and wise enough to do what you think is best. Besides,  
you are family Mi'kha.. this is your house too" she said and softly kissed me on my cheek.  
Edward moaned "Old and wise? Do what you think is best? Mother! She'll get ideas" he said in a teasing voice. I growled playful at him and kissed his father on the cheek as a goodnight wish.  
My eyes wandered to Jasper and I went to stand beside him "Goodnight Jasper" I said in a courteous tone while I reached out my hand.  
He glanced at it and looked back into my eyes, exameningly.  
Then he sighed with some kind of private relieve and hugged me softly "I am sorry Mi'kha, old habbits really do die hard"  
he said sternly, not comfortable with emotions around everyone besides his Alice.  
When Jasper released me from his brotherly hug, he held me by my shoulders "I had a very violent vampire upbringing. I was changed, chosen to fight and manipulate.." I put my finger on his lips and shushed him.  
I kissed him lightly on both his cheeks "All is forgiven. We'll talk about this later. Have a good night, brother"  
Alice stood exuberantly behind me, a blissfull expression beaming off her face "Sleep well sister, I laid some pajama's on the bed. And a little underwear and such for tomorrow"  
She winked and hugged me "Come on Jazz, I'm getting thirsty" and they flew out the door.  
Without a warning, Edward scooped me up into his arms "Bedtime for the human" he joked and he jolted up the stairs.

He laid me gently down on the bed, and went around the bed to lay down next to me "an eventfull night" he said leaning his head on his right arm.  
I rolled over to face him and placed my head on my left hand "You can say that again! Do you regret your decision?" Edward answered me immediately, his face pulled up in a frown "I could never regret any decision I made concerning you. I love you and I want to spend my life with you. Fangs or no fangs" he said in total earnest.  
I smiled, but I was also serious "Edward, you could always back out.. I mean, if.. in time, you get tired of being with me"  
It seemed to take ages before he answered but he just gave me and unwilling smerk in return "So could you, my love. You are my hearts every desire. What else could I wish for?" he shrugged nonchalantely.  
A chuckle came unexpectant "Hihi, yeah! what else could you want more than a 359 year old girlfriend with a bad temper,  
lethal fangs and a very dark past?" I pretended to deliberate "I couldn't possibly think of anything" a sarcastic edge marked my tone.  
He laughed a happy laugh "exactly" and he kissed me sweetly, tender and soft.  
"I should probably see what terror item Alice mistakes for sleep wear. I reckon this'll be really bad" I groaned.  
I looked around the room and there it was, and as far as I could see.. It would be worse than "really bad".;  
My eyebrows furrowed and I groaned "My god, it's worse than I'd imagined.. Well.. no more bickering today, I'll just get back at her for this AFTER I've slept" and I got off the bed and snatched the tiny peaces of blue silk on my way to the bathroom.  
I was larger that I'd thought, there stood a big vintage bath in front of the large window.  
And the shower was a large glass cubicle that made me remember 'Charly and the glass elevator'by Roald Dahl.  
The colours were a perfect combination of Edward personality, RVS and anthracite with dark blue tiles.  
On the sink stood a brand new toiletry bag, black with skull patches.  
"Nice!!" I cheered, this was at least one thing that looked like it could belong to me.  
And soon enough, I was janking off my clothes and brushing my teeth intently.  
Ten minutes later, I ruefully 'admired' the skimpy outfit Alice left me as pajama's "This is to little fabric to me" I yelled at Edward, complaining.  
He laughed "That's probably just to do me a favor. Let me see!!" he sounded impatient.  
The sound of his voice made me feel a little but more confident and I straightened myself up in an attempt to look more confident.  
One more time I checked all of the ribbons from my waist to my chestline and folded the stitched bra into place.  
The cups didn't quite fit and it looked like I was wearing a huge push-up bra, but the tiny hotpants were comfy.  
I figured that to be a blessing on it's own.  
"Mi'kha, stop stressing. Come on" he sounded from the bedroom.  
Looking at it objectively, it made me self-confident.  
Edward would deffinately love this, and with that knowledge I flicked my chin up and marched into the bedroom to endure the grand entrance of the skimpy PJ's.  
His eyes were widely staring and his mouth fell open.  
When he hadn't spoken for several minutes I said impatiently "What do you think?" and walked over to the sofa.  
I wanted one more jult of nicotine before bed, so I lit a sigarette and went to lie down on it's white leather.  
"Eh.. you look.. absolutely irresistable, highly unapropriate" he said bemused.  
His voice sounded like liquide honey "Reminde me to thank her for that.. Wow" he murmured. I giggled and laid my body sideways so he'd have a better view "Oh, you're too tempting Mi'kha" and a low, aroused growl roze from his chest.  
With a dazzling smile I pulled up my eyebrows in false innosence "Too tempting? I'll put my t-shirt back on in a minute"  
I teased.  
He unexpectedly leapt off the bed and in a wide flight he landed crouched over my body, hardly jousteling the sofa.  
"Haah!" I shriekt and he looked at me as if I were edible "No you won't" and he kissed me deeply.  
His tong licked invitingly at my lower lip and they slowly parted.  
His cold tongue traced the contours of my warm, pulsing lips untill my tongue answered his burning question.  
They rubbed together, stroking eachother in a passionate and eager kiss.  
I felt his strong arms under my body as the carried me to the bed.  
Softly he laid me down and his lips traced the contours of my collar bone, up towards the hollow below my ear.  
His cold breath raised my skin in goose bumps and my body shivered exitedly. We would eventually stop kissing.. but not tonight.  
He pulled me onto his lap, facing eachother "I thought I'd never find you" he whispered lascivously.  
My breath was slow and deep "I'm here" I whispered softly in his ear.  
Hard fingertips pulled gently on the hairs at the back of my neck, pulling my head back.  
They scratched downwards tracing the contours of my muscular but feminine body from my neck to my shoulders and down my spine.  
Then we lost all tract of time until the sun roze above the trees. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I yawned, and stretched a little.  
My eyes wouldn't open yet, I felt a bit soar.  
Memories of the night came vividly and my hands searched the wide bed.  
"Goodmorning" said my favourite velvet voice as two cold arms embraced me.  
I growled softly and I my body automatically rolled over to his now all to familiar chill.  
He chuckled soflty and kissed my lips twice, as an invitation to open my eyes.  
I shook my head "I don't wanna wake up yet, I had a perfect dream" I whined like a five year old.  
His snow cold lips moved to my ears "I don't think that was a dream but a memory, my mystress" he whispered secretly.  
My head shot up at the choice of his words "Mystress?" and my eyes opened slowly.  
Then I saw Edward lying next to me, and the shreads of clothing on the floor behind him.  
He looked at me with a bemused expression and his finger traced from my collarbone downwards along my breastbone "Ow" I whispered bewondered.  
An unexpectant chuckle escaped my mouth "I'd been deliberating my talent for vivid dreams for half the morning" He kissed me long and deeply and I answered his kiss eagerly "Wow" I said bemused.  
I suddenly realised something "Where is Alice's pajama's?" I asked searching the room with my eyes.  
Edward turned around and his hands scanned the floor.  
When he came up towards the bed again I saw him holding two hands of satin rags.  
He put it in my hand with a satisfied smile "Here you go" Sarcasm covered his expression and I stared at him with open mouth "THIS is what's left of it?" I said hessitantly.  
And I remebered him, skillfully removing the lingery with one gesture of his hand, ripping it to shreads.  
In that same instand, It all came back to me.  
His tender hands, the incredible feel of his chest under mine, his lips and the weight of his exquisite body.  
I looked at him with hungry eyes "That was.. past all belief.." my entire being asked for more.  
He growled at my reaction but not in anger this was pure desire "first we have to get some food into you" he sounded hoarse.  
"Besides, it's a fortunate fact that my family doesn't need sleep" he continued, chuckeling with a hoarse voice.  
My mind convinced me of the nesessity to eat, so I gave in "Fine" I groaned and he laughed while touseling my hair.  
"We have all the time in the world for that" he said while taking his last glance at my naked features.  
He stood up without covering anything and walked nonchalantely towards the bathroom, it made me stare uncontrolably at the perfect body I got to know so well last night.  
My eyebrows raised themselves apreciatively "Hmm.." I said sugestively as I saw the scratches on his back.  
His face turned back to me "Finders keepers" he chuckled.  
I nodded my head "It deffinately is!!"I yelled at him and he was laughing out loud now.  
Suddenly the turned his head around the corner to look back at me "Would you like to join me?" he asked me in an exited whisper, his eyes were now hazel brown and fiery.  
My legs swooped over the edge and rocketed me of the bed "Coming!" I laughed sugestively.  
"Yes you did" I heard his voice, muffeled by the shower.  
I had the feeling this would be a perfect day...

When time came to get dressed, there was a note on the inside of the door leading to the staircase.  
It said:

HI SISTER!  
I LEFT YOU SOME CLOTHES OUDSIDE THE DOOR, WE SHOULD GO SHOPPING SOON.  
DID YOU ENJOY MY PAJAMA'S?  
SEE YOU DOWNSTAIRS!

LOVE ALICE

Edward walked towards the door "I'll get it" and he kissed me lightly.  
He came back with two shopping bags, a small black one and a larger grey one.  
I dangled the tiny black bag in from of Edward "I presume this is underwear. Would you like to do the honors?".;  
The underwear wasn't such a bad idea, seeing we were both still naked and he was the only one with a wardrobe nearby.  
"Don't mind if I do" he winked at me while he snatched the bag out of my left hand.  
He folded the tissue paper over the edges of the bag and pulled out an aqua green goth corset and a tiny g-string.  
Both our eyes widened at the sight of the exquisite piece of lingery "I'd never imagined me saying this in 2009. But will you lace me up?" I asked him in a very surprised tone.  
He nodded quietly and handed it to me.  
"I do like it though, this style is really ME. Alice understands me better than I thought" I mused.  
We walked towards me, standing in front of the full length mirror "yes, this is a good style for you.. Shall we" he said while gripping the laces, each in one hand.  
I braced myself and nodded "I just don't think it's.. good humor to.. give to someone who.. has been obligated to wear these wretched... items of torture for decades" I gasped as he strapped me skillfully into my torture device.  
He cocked his head to the side "Ok, that's that... This is perfect!" he beamed.  
I chuckeld with a pained expression "Now, let me get used to this son of a gun.. What's in the other bag?" We both folded a piece of tissue paper out of our way and I was happy to see a jeans fabrick staring back at me.  
It was black with a tight fit "Skinny jeans, that's not bad! What else is in there" I said curiously while shrugging into my new pants.  
Edward chuckled and fished out a pair of black stiletto heels with a metal pin in function as a heel.  
He took in my expression, expecting me to freak out.  
"I like them, It's been very long since I've worn heels" I shrugged "What else is in there" I eyed the bag expecting some kind of shirt.  
He looked at me teasingly while he flipped the bag over and shook it above the ground.  
My mind was calmer than I expected, "no shirt"?  
He shrugged and I desided I didn't matter "ok" said matter of factly.  
His cold lips touched my cheeks swiftly "Be back in five, my love" and he rushed into his closet to get dressed.  
It must have been about a minute before he reapeared, wearing blue jeans and a vintage black wifebeater.  
My admiring eyes made him smile my favourite crooked smile "I figured since you were wearing little, I'd better follow your example" he winked.  
Edward eyes scanned me with the expression of a five year old in a candy store "Are you ready to go down stairs, gorgeous?  
I smiled "Yes, handsome. I am"

I heared the wind chime chuckle before I reached the bottom of the stairs "Wow, you look different" Alice noted carefully, scanning my features for dissatisfaction.  
Edward winked at her and kissed my cheek "I'll go fix you some breakfast" and strode off towards the kitchen.  
I chuckeled "yes, you vixen. I figured you'd make me wear something like this. But, it's not hat bad actually, not very suitable for a sixteen year old though" and her lips turned downwards into a pout at my comment.  
She whipped her hair back, annoyed "You aren't actually sixteen you know! And.. Edward seems to like it.. How did he like the pajama's?" she giggled sugestively.  
My face turned bright red at her comment as I remebered Edward telling me it had been 'a fortunate fact his family didn't need sleep'"I guess your right Alice, but I'll need to change anyway when I go out. And the pajama's.." I trailed of staring at the black marble "we'll have to get you something new" I giggled somewhat embarrased.

She wrapped her right arm around me and we stepped into the kitchen together, were we grinningly watched Edward fry eggs and toasting white bread.  
He looked at us questioningly but he knew exactly what we were giggling about when he saw the appreciative grin on our faces.  
The answering grin was dazzling "Enjoying the gossip Alice?" he chuckled as he walked towards me with a spoon so I could taste his experimental breakfast.  
I took a bite and nodded enthousiasticly as Alice folded her arms and pouted sarcasticly "It's not actually gossiping if person concerned is in the room" she said trying to sound annoyed.  
She failed horribly and we all laughed in loud guffaws.  
"I'm sorry if we were a bit loud" he winked me secretively as we sat down at the counter.  
Alice sighed entertained "That's ok, I wasn't keen on a good nights sleep anyway" and nudged him in his flanks.  
I chuckeled "Thank god" and then I realised how hungry I really was.  
My stomach growled heavily and they laughed as I ate with fervour "Hungry?"Alice teased.  
I nodded with a gleaming smile "Your pajama's worked up a major appetite" I chuckled with double meaning.  
There was a knock on the door frame "Got room for one more?" Emmet asked.  
And Alice and I slid to the next seat and I padded at the seat between us "sure, have a seat"  
He looked at Edward examiningly and grinned in understanding.  
Then he turned towards me "Well.. you look different!" he said ambiguously and looked me over once more.  
I swallowed my last bite of eggs as I pointed my knife towards Alice "Her fault" I winked at her.  
Alice beamed "I do what I can" she sung in her ringing voice.  
Emmmet looked back at Edward and broke out in loud guffaws "You two got some last night, I was wondering how long that would take.." he teased.  
I almost choked in my coffee and Edward glared at him, Emmet just laughed louder and Alice joined in.  
"Finally Edward, you've been the symbol of chastidy for almost a century.. I began to think you didn't have it in you" he roared with laughter.  
We looked at eachother in surprise and then chuckeled at Emmet's remark.  
I stood up and walked towards the counnter to wash the dishes "I can assure you Emmet, that brother of yours knows exactly what he's doing" I chuckled secretively while I winked at Edward.  
Emmet's laughter turned into a supportive roar "Whoah!!! Hahaha" and he punched Edward playfully in his side.  
Edward just grinned and picked up a towell to dry off the wet dishes.  
After a while, Emmet's laughter turned into a silent chuckle and he came towards me "Welcome to the family" he said while hugging me into a choke hold.  
I padded his back, gasping for air "Emmet!! can't.. breath" I chuckled playfully.  
He took his arms away quickly, slightly timid but still as always grinning his boyish grin.  
"sorry" he breathed.  
I shrugged and Edward took my hand "Shall we?" he whispered privatly in my ear.  
His cold breath tingled the skin at the back of my neck and I tried to muffle the shiver that ran through me "Sure, were are we going?" I said quietly.  
They all chuckled at the sight of my reaction "I wan't to show you something" he said mysteriously.  
And he lead me outside onto the terras, where the sun was shining.  
It was a hot day and the deckchairs were out on the wooden veranda.  
"Were going into the woods" he murmured and I suddenly realised my footwear "I'm wearing stiletto's" I breathed.  
He smiled at me "I know, but I never asked to to walk into the forrest. I just said we're going" I sighed heavily and stepped carefully onto the grass that lead to a small stream.  
Edward chuckled behind me as he suddenly slung me onto his back and raced into the vast, green bush.

The speed was mindwrecking and I saw the trees rush by in a blur.  
My half vampire eyes had trouble adjusting and I could hear his even, relaxed breath.  
We must have been ten minutes out when my subcontious registered the fact that he could see perfectly fine.  
So there was no reason to fear crashing into trees or stumbeling on stray rocks.  
As my pounding body relaxed, my eyes were able to focus on my surroundings and I could see Edwards exquisite face, marked with exitement.  
My lips softly brushed the side of his neck and earlobe and he growled enthousiasticly.  
We ran into a small medow and as he skidded to a halt, my joints froze by the sudden impact "Oh.."I breathed while slowly relaxing my tensed muscles "Give me a second"  
He chuckled "Take a few" he said softly as he helped me uncleanch my legs from his waist.  
I fell to the floor, landing on my backside with a light thud "Woah" I gushed.  
he reached out his hand to help me up and looked at me with sparkling eyes "That was exiting, wasn't it?" he murmured with an even voice.  
I nodded and tried to relax my lungs as they worked heavily to provide enough oxygen.  
"Yes" I smiled while gasping for breath "It sure was. You're fast"  
His look was smug and pride sparkeled in his eyes "I know" he murmured.  
He gestured towards the medow, and that's when I focussed on my surroundings.  
It was a sunny day and the rays of sunlight lit the high green gras, making it look like a green oasis, covered with white, yellow and purple-blue flowers.  
The green pasture had grown high up, as it was constantly exposed to the scarsity of sunlight.  
It seemed ancient to me, and peacefull, as if no one had discovered this perfect spot of heaven till this very moment.  
"It's perfect Edward" I breathed and he came to stand behind me and wrapped his cold arms around me.  
He chuckeled "It's beauty fades in comparison to you".;  
I felt his arms move away slowly and I walked towards the rocks a few yards ahaid.  
When I was out of the shade and in the center of our little piece of heaven, I reached up my hand at him "Will you join me?" He wavered for a tiny second, used to the safety of the trees before he walked towards me.  
His flawless face was now inches from mine and I touched the shimmering line of his jaw.  
I could see his body react to the lively heat of my fingertip and he groaned silently "Feels good?"I asked him, though I knew his answer very well.  
He nodded and moved my hand to his chest.  
My fingers slowly traced the contours of his hard, muscular chest and I held my breath as my fingertips registered his now familiar soft, cool skin.  
I exhaled and looked back into his dark brown eyes "You should hunt" I said softly as I removed my hand from his exquisite body.  
He exhaled heavily and I took half a step back "Really Edward, your eyes are practically black" I said as I studied his reaction. His eyebrows furrowed and his expression became stiffly "Are you affraid I'd hurt you?" he snapped at me.  
I shook my head and stepped towards him again, I wanted him to look at me but he avoided my eyes "Edward please, look at me" I said, lifting his face with my right hand "I am not, nor will I ever be, affraid of you" I said clearly.  
Then his eyes finally met mine and they were annoyed "Then what is this about?" his voice was hard.  
My face grew soft "My love, don't make this hard on yourself. I know what my scent does to your sences, and I CAN imagine what your throat must feel like by now" I said understandingly.  
"I can't bear watching you suffer. And your body aches right now" I whispered while laying my hands back on his chest.  
He wrapped his arms around me again and sighed "I suppose you could be right" he muttered agitated.  
I looked him understanding and leaned up to swiftly kiss his icey lips "Besides, the sooner you leave the sooner we'll be together again" I smiled cheerfully.  
That seemed to break his chagrin because he nodded his head in defeat "I suppose you're right. But what will you do in the mean time?" he whispered concerned.  
I laughed a little "O silly, I had a life before you, you know. I should probably be checking on my house, see if it hasn't disapeared in my absence" I joked with an earnest face.  
He saw no humor in my comment what so ever, his face turned into a half-glare.  
So I quickly added "Don't me so grumpy, love. I'll just go shopping with Alice" and then I kissed his lips once again.  
A small smile became visible and I made a funny face at him, it worked because he chuckled lightly.  
He gently pulled back a strand of my hair "We should be getting back then" he muttered.  
I nodded, expecting the surprise scoop with wich landed me on his back. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alice pulled her bright yellow Porche up on the large Cullen-recidence driveway.  
We had been shopping in Seatle, for eight hours straight.  
It was a total nightmare, a succesion of fitting rooms and cloathing flying around.  
Ugh.. eight hours of functioning as a dress up doll and Alice beaming the entire way.  
"Ok, we're here" Alice said in her wind chime voice and darted towards the house, accompanied by a dozen bags.  
I exhaled heavily and leaned over, leaning my forehead in my hands "I am never, ever doing this again" I groaned.  
A low chuckle sounded from behind me and I jumped from my seat "Whaah!"  
Carlisle stepped out of the shade, and amused expression glued on his face "She can go a little overboard sometimes" he said sarcasticly.  
I huffed "Overboard? You call this overboard? This was a nightmare!" I groaned again.  
I stepped lout of the car and Carlisle hugged me tighly "Welcome home" he said quietly and quided me inside.  
When we got upstairs, Esme was waiting for us by the door and I hugged her fiercely "Hello Esme"  
She kissed me on my forhead and she rubbed my left shoulder as we walked toward the dining table, were Alice had stalled out our purchases.  
He face was festive as he waved her arm towards the acuired tresures of today's scavenger hunt "Tadaa!" she cheered.  
And Carlisle padded my back in consolement "Just breath" he whispered privately.  
I gasped in a deep gush of air and managed to throw in a little smile "Yes, our booty" I joked.  
They all laughed as Alice said amused "Nope, just your booty" I had to admit, it was funny so laughed along.  
My watch flickered in the sun and I suddenly remembered the existance of time "It's time for me to go, if I want to be home by Twilight" I murmured.  
And I tried to put the clothing into a bag when Alice cleared her throat "My dear sister, oh I love calling you that!" she chattered happily "Dear Sis' what do you think you're doing?" she spoke again in an amused tone.  
I looked at her, surprised at her comment "Putting our purchases in the bags so I can take them home" My eyebrows shot up in confusion and she glanced back mysteriously "I don't think so, these are for your closet here" she snickered.  
I retreated my hands quickly "Oh.. erm.. My closet here?" I mutered.  
They all snickered at my abashed reaction "Yes, your closet here. We figured, since you and Edward are together.. And you are Carlisle neece.. that you'd want to move in soon" Esme said warmly.  
This made it really hard to refuse, I could clearly see she wanted me to move in.  
As an expansion to the family she loved so dearly, and I wanted to make her happy that way.  
But, I'd been alone for centuries and I wasn't sure I could adapt to 'family life.  
Her smile vanished when she detected my hessitant posture and her eyes looked pained.  
I walked towards her "Esme, don't be sad. It's just that.. I've never had a family, and I don't know how to be a good family member. Besides, I have to talk to Edward about this.."I trailed off.  
My mind swirled for a moment, cracking on the right words.  
When I looked back at her, I saw the doubt in her eyes "It's not that I don't want to join your family, Aunt. I do, it's just.. I do't want to do anything rash" I said soflty and kissed her cheek.  
She sighed and nodded, I saw Carlisle gently sqeeze her hand.  
His cool hand took mine and we stood into a triangle for a while, looking at eachother.  
"You really are welcome little one. You'll always have a home coming in my family, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needded me" he said distressed.  
I squeezzed his hand gently as a gesture of consolation "It wasn't your fault uncle. My life alone brought me many valuable lessons. It made me strong and independant, and well aware of my weaknesses" I spoke with my eyes hard, staring in the distance.  
The triangle broke and Carlisle stood in front of me, holding both my hands "I can see it brought you wisdom. But I can also see it brought you pain and hard-heartedness" he said in earnest.  
My face turned cold at his words and he kissed my forehead "Life hasn't been kind on you, but you are strong and powerfull. Do what you think is best, just know that you'll always be welcome" he smiled a fatherly smile and Esme brushed my face once.  
I sighed as they walked towards the back door, leaving for the hunt.

I landed in the sofa with a thud and lit a sigarette, I had to think.  
"Mi'kha, can I help you?" Alice asked carefully, concerned by my reaction.  
My lips curled upwards into a weak smile "I would say yes, if I knew what you could do to help"  
To my surprise, she smiled slightly and nodded understandingly.  
I trailed off in thought and snapped out of my reverie by the sudden realisation of the darkness surrounding me.  
Alice came from the kitchen, carrying a wine bottle and a glass "I figured this would be the right time" she smiled sympatheticly as she gracefully flicked switches of lampes around the wide living room.  
I smiled, appeased by her sisterly approach "Thank you sister, you truly are a lifesaver" I sighed.  
She came to sit behind me, stroking my hair "Do you know what you'll deside?" she asked softly.  
"No"I whispered "Do YOU know?" I asked her in a sarcastic tone.  
She chuckeled under her breath "No, I don't.." she said and deliberated for a moment "would you want to? I mean, move in with us and live with Edward for the rest of your days?" her questions sounded uncertain, like she'd be affraid of my answer.  
I ran her questions quickly through my head before I answered them "I don't know if I'll fit in with your family. I would'nt want to make you regret the decision of inviting me. Or make any one of you unhappy" I whispered, refering to Jasper.  
She nodded understandingly "Don't worry Mi'kha. We love you, all of us" she mused.  
A deep sigh escaped from my chest "I know most of you do.. But what if I decide to move in and Edward grows tired of me.  
Then you'd be stuck with me, or I'll be extra heartbroken because I'll lose both my reason for existance and my family.." I rattled, suddenly struck by stress.  
She took my chin in her hand so I'd have to look at her "Now you listen to me!" she muttered sternly "We love you, and we're waiting for you to come join us. I HAVE been for more than a year, and don't be scared.. Everything WILL work out" she said, eyeing me impatiently.  
And then her face grew softer again "And when it comes to Edward, he'll never grow tired of you. He's been waiting for your soul to cross his for nearly a century.. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you" she mused sweetly.  
Her words were so full of love and friendship, another reason I couldn't bare to refuse even if I DID want to.  
But that was the point, did I have the nerve to join my family and if so.. this quick?  
And what about Edward, how would he feel if I refused?  
"I'll have to talk this over with Edward first. See what he thinks of this" I said and behind me Alice cheered and shouted.  
"Oh thank you sister!! I KNOW you won't regret this.. we're going to have so much fun" she chimed and I immediately shushed her.  
"Alice, hold on. I haven't decided anything yet" I warned her.  
She was extatic "But you will" she thrilled.  
Off course I knew there was no way to go against it, she was the one with visions of the future and the future shifts with every tiny choice one makes.  
I sighed, somewhat relieved by the sudden change in her vision.  
My smile was at ease and sincere and she bounced off the back off the sofa she was sitting on.  
She landed on my lap with a light thud and we both roared with laughter at her awkward action "What was that about?" I asked her, my voice almost muffled with shaking chuckles.  
"I honestly don't know" her voice thrilled.  
And I couldn't help my self but to laugh again as her expression was both embarrased as startled by her odd and unusual clumsyness.

I woke up, my pleasant dream interupted by oddly bright daylight.  
That was weird, my bedroom curtains were pitch black to prevent that same event.  
My eyes opened slowly, and my eyes squinted at the brightnes.  
As soon as they grew accustomed to the light, eyes wandered around the room and I suddenly realised I wasn't home, this was Edwards bedroom.  
"How odd" I muttered to myself, and as the clouds of sleep slowly drifted from my mind, the memories of last night sunk in.  
I figured Alice must have put me to bed and shrugged "Ow wel" I yawned as I got up and stifled into the bathroom.  
Again, there was a grey shopping bag with a note, standing on top of the dresser.  
A dresser that hadn't een there before "Hmm" I muttered suriously as I picked up the white silky piece of parchment:

HELLO MI'KHA,

I PUT IN THE DRESSER LAST NIGHT, OR BETTER SAID THIS MORNING.  
IT CONTAINS EVERYTHING YOU NEED.  
CLOTHES ARE IN THE BAG, ENJOY!

LOVE, ALICE

I sighed in defeat, I got the feeling this decreased my freedom of choice, they were aready getting ready for my arrival.  
My irritated reverie caused the white piece of pressed paper to hit the bedroom floor with a light thud, a few yards away.  
Suddenly the grey bag drew my attention as a neon signn saying LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! Another sigh in defeat made me instictively reach out my hand towards the grey bag, containing the horror items 'du jour.  
I hopped up, seating myself on the top of the dresser, and impatiantly glared beneath the fly paper.  
"Hmm.. Again, doesn't look that bad" I said in surprise.  
My eyes had already spotted a black item and my hand followed to see what Alice had in store for me.  
I was a black top, knotted at the back of the neck and some fourty centimetres dowm, I figured that to be the lower part of the back.  
I furrowed my eyebrows in surpirse "this piece I can work with, well done Alice" I complemented into oblivian.  
My hand reached into the bag again, and I pulled out something that looked like leather pants.  
The pantlegs were tied together with straps of the same material, deffinately my taste though I couldn't imagine Alice buying these.  
My head shook in amazement "Well.. this was something I surely didn't expect" I said and my voice sounded a bit tongue-tied.  
I shrugged cheerfully and grasped into the bag again.  
My mood changed when I pulled up a pair of footwear, espadrilles I think they're called.  
Corked, high heeled soles bound together with similar straps of leather "Not a bad combination for me" I muttered again to myself as I hopped of the dresser and jumped into the pants.  
They fitt perfectly and as I worked my way into the bare-backed top I realised there had been no bra included, just the kind of miniature g-string I expected.  
I stood in front of the full length mirror and decided it would look better without one anyway.  
Still admiring my reflection, my eyes lingered on the sink behind me.  
My head instinctively turned in the direction of another parchment note, sceaming for my attention on the marble top.  
It said:

MAKE-UP IS IN THE TOP DRAWER, USE IT WISELY!

LOVE, ALICE

I groaned and janked open the first of the three drawers, of my brand new antique dressor.  
A wide range of colours and beauty products came into view, the quantity could easy stock up a beauty parlor for the rest of the year.  
My lips turned into a unvoluntary pout, and I realised I must have looked like a whining five year old.  
I traightened my back and got to work.

I'd been sitting in the sun all day, life in Forks was basicly constantly covered with clouds and I welkomed the delightfull warmth of the sun.  
The lounge chair was cosey and I'd made myself comfortable, carrying my book and a pitcher of water.  
"A perfect moment to finally finish you" I spoke towards the cover of Thomas Keneally's 'Schindlers List.  
Europe's Second World War was a terrible time to live, I knew that from experience.  
I'd lived in the Netherlands during those years and though I hadn't been in contact with humans often, I had seen many suffering.  
Children sepparated from their parents and wives from they're husbands, getting inhumanely murdered without a valid reason.  
Slaughtered for the simple fact of being Jewish, or not being of propper use to Hitler's regime.  
I had seen all this suffering, and it warmed my heart to know there had been humans with the ability to love their kind,  
men like Oscar Schindler.  
Or nobel, courageous men like Count Claus von Stauffenberg, men who would sacrifice anything to free their beloved Germany and those who belonged there.

Cool lips brushed agains mine and pulled me back to reality, I must have fallen asleep.  
I sighed uneaven and covered my eyes to look up.  
"Edward" I shouted and jumped into his arms "You're back!" I cheered.  
He chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose "Yes, my love.I am, Missed me?" he breathed against my neck.  
I snickered "Well.. they did keep me busy over here. But, off course I've missed you" I thrilled as I slung my arms around his neck.  
He pulled me up by his neck, wrapped his arms around me and carried me inside.  
We swayed softly though the living room and he kissed me eagerly, building up to a passionate grand finale.  
I broke off too soon "Wait as second, I have to breathe" I chuckled under the erattic drum of my heart.  
His eyes focussed on my chest as he listened to the frantic pounding "It sounds like a kick-drum in a Black Metal Band" I breathed heavily.  
His eyes were amused "Black Metal Band?" he snickered.  
I nodded surprised as he put me down on the sofa "You know I love Metal right? Or hadn't I told you that?" I trailed off, digging trough my memories.  
He took my hand and playfully and sacastically bend down on one knee "I love you, with or with out the Black Metal" he snickered as his face turned into a grimas at the end.  
My lips turned into a mocking pout "Hmm.. I quess that'll be WITH the Black Metal! Ha" I said provocatively.  
We chuckled silently and he came to sit beside me "I really have missed you my love" he muttered while his liquide Topaz eyes examined me "I wonder.. Can I ask you something?"he said sugestively.  
I looked a him, ready for him to continue "Yes?" I asked bemused my his smoldering eyes.  
He smiled at me, wavering his question "But it's quite strange to ask.." he trailed off.  
I took his hands in mine and turned to face him "Really Edward, you can ask me anything" I pressed.  
He thought about that for a moment, nodded and smiled my favourite crooked grin "I wondered, if you.. as a half vampire.  
could hunt" he asked uncertain "Remember that night in the forest, when we ran into eachother?" he asked hessitantly as his dazzling eyes bored into mine "Where you.. hunting, like us?" he breathed.  
I sqeezed my eyes a little, wondering where this question would lead "Yes, I was.. Why?" and as I saw his face change from hessitance to surprise, I realised that was the big question.  
"Ah, I see" I said comprehending "I never thought you'd be able to forget the way I growled at you" I chuckled lightly.  
He shrugged "That's ok, I shouldn't have tried to come closer. My own fault" and then he cocked his head to the side studying me intensively "WHy didn't you come with me? I mean I can't hurt you and you also have a vampire appetite" he asked me, his voice heavy.  
I sighed in thought while I thought of my answer "There is no right way to say this, so.."I sighed again and reached for my sigarettes on the coffee table "You might not hurt me, but I could hurt you! You know what Jasper said" I said staring outside, and then I lit another sigarette.  
"No!" he suddenly said harshly "Stop thinking like that!" he grunted as he shot up from the sofa and started pacing.  
I pinched the brige of my nose with my thumb and indexfinger "Edward, please calm down. I'm not saying I would, just that Jasper might be right..It IS a possibility" I assured him.  
He rushed towards me and pulled me on my feet "I know you'd never ATTACK me, he-is-wrong" he growled as his hand stroked my left cheek gently.  
My smile was soft and loving and I lay my hands at the small of his back "Immortal beloved, what happened in these woods?" I whispered softly as I put my forehead against his.  
He closed his eyes with a pained expression "I just had a lot of time to think, and I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. Jasper appologized, but his thoughts are incoherent. I'm affarid he might do something to hurt you, that won't only be the end of you.. It would also be the end of me, and Carlisle.."I put my indexfinger against his lips to silence him.  
I kissed his lips, my heartbeat thumping heavily by the impact of his words "Don't worry, love. We'll find a way" I whispered into his neck.  
He shivered under my hot breath and he groaned softly, a sound of pleasure as his fingers tangled my hair.  
They pulled me up towards his face and I was locked into his dazzling eyes "We WILL find a way" he sounded hoarse.  
I chuckled as his stone cold arms sweeped me up and he carried me upstairs, leaving a swirl of wind. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We had been in the same bedroom for two days, and I was still hungry for him.  
That seemed to be a mutual hunger as I felt Edward stroking my bare shoulder "Good afternoon, honey" he mused with his lips brushing the small of my back.  
"Hmm.. Good afternoon! What date is today?" I asked playfully as I turned around to face him.  
He shrugged provocatively "It's somewhere in Juli, who cares" he winked at me.  
I enjoyed his cold touch, cirkeling up from my belly button to my collarbone "Hmm.. don't you think we should join civilisation soon? For all I know, your family could barge in here every second.. Checking if I had YOU for lunch" I joked.  
He growled playflully as he tickled me in revenge "HIIIhhhii" I cried out in laughter.  
"If you had me for lunch I couldn't do this, could I?" he teased and I got up on my knees, matching his height.  
I tried to restrain his bare arms, but I failed terribly as my body was limp with jimjams "Merci!!!"I yelled playfully and threw my body forward, to collapse into his cold, naked body.  
Luckily he was fast, his marble arms caught me in an embrase as we collapsed into the already broken down bed, roaring with laughter.  
We lay like that for a while, snickering, holding eachother amorously.  
My eyes glanched towards his and his face was serious "Are you all right, my love?" I whispered in concern.  
A tiny smile crossed his lips and he kissed my forehead gently "I am more than all right Mi'kha. I am greatfull for every second I'm given with you, affraid you'll disapear" he said absently.  
I shook my head as to clear my mind and sat up "Disapear?" I asked, taken abash by the thought of me ever leaving him.  
He nodded "I don't know. I'm always affraid I have limited time with you" he whisperedd absently as he stared into space.  
That took me a moment to digest "What are you talking about, silly? I'm not leaving you, not even if you wanted to.." I said, trailing off mid tentence.  
His head snapped up "What do you mean: even if I wanted to" he asked bitterly.  
My eyes grew softer, loving even as i looked back at him "Well.. When you were out, they asked me.." I saw his muscles tighten "Calm down Edward, The decision is yours.. They've asked me to move in" I said sceptically.  
His defensive posture changed immediately and his face broke into a triumphant smile "Ow, did they? And the decision is mine?" he confirmed.  
My brows furrowed and I nodded questionably "Hmm.." he said in a conspiring tone while pulling me towards him "Do you want to?"  
I cocked my head to one side, feeling the trap I was unmistakebly walking right into "I.. don't know that's why my first idea was to ask for your point of view. Is there any point to this secrecy?" I asked warily.  
His lips pursed, amused by this charade "I'll think about it and get back to you with your answer"he grinned widely.  
I groaned and got of the bed to take a shower "Where are you going?" he asked, somewhat surprised.  
"Shower, civilisation" I groaned, pointing at the bathroom and then towards the door that resemled our link to society.  
He chuckled and rushed alongside me, leaving a gush of fragrant wind rustling through my hair.  
The shower ran before I reached the door frame and I snickered "Very helpfull.. Is that a hint?"  
There was no answer but I could hear the splashing water running over his body, and I peeked alongside the cubicle while snatching two towels "Water nice?" I asked while my appreciative eyes examined his exquisite marble features.  
He sighed dramaticly and chuckled "See for yourself" he said pulling me in, towels and all.  
His skin felt warmer than normal, pre heated by the hot water "What do you think?" he said, his smoldering eyes boring into mine and his lips suddenly inches away.  
I ran my fingers over his colar bone and desire boiled up in me again.  
My eyes turned back to his with the longing desire he knew so well, and his lips brushed mine builing up into a demanding kiss.

"Well, well.." Emmet chuckled as we walked down the stairs, our fingers entwined "They ARE alive, and unharmed.." he whispered towards Jasper, not meaning for us to hear him "Pay up bro..".;  
Jasper conspicuously trew a twenty at him and grinned widely towards Edward "I'm surprised you two can still walk" he snickered.  
Edward punched his brother playfully in his side and grinned at me widely.  
I answered his grin and stuck out my tongue playfully at his brothers.  
They trew Edward an encouraging glare, satisfied with my reaction "We were almost worried you didn't have it in you" they snickered in a conspiring manner.  
Edward growled at him and his reaction made me chuckle.  
His eyes shot towards mine, glaring at my ammused expression and he sighed in defeat.  
I chuckled again and took his arm while I pressed him against me, this seemed to thaw him out because he smiled my favourite crooked smile.  
Jasper cleared his throat "excuse me, you have an audiance" he snickered and my eyes unwillingly left Ewards liquid topaz eyes.  
Whenever he did that, the room around me seemed to disapear, it dazzled me.  
Emmet broke into loud guffaws when he saw my puzzled expression "You too'r like rabbits, I swear" he roared.  
Edward chuckeled at my side while Rosalie gracefully strided into the room, looking bored "I hate the summers, it's always so sunny.. I don't like being forced to stay indoors all day" she sighed, inspecting her nails intently.  
I hadn't really spoken to Rosalie sinds I joined the family "How about we go out tonight.. All of us" I sugested.  
She looked at me, carefully examining my face " Go out?" she asked hessitantly.  
I tried to sound as enthousiastic as I could "Yes, dancing maybe" and Edward sqeezed my hand encouragingly.  
He knew exactly I wasn't much of a dancer, underneath his sixteen year old body I was still 359 years old.  
I had given up on teenage dancing since the fifties, It seemed vulgar and degrading to me.  
Still, I was up to anything that would mean acceptance with my new siblings.  
Her face lit up a bit and I could sence her thoughts of make-up and outfits bubbling up "We could do that, I'll go ask Alice" she mused as she got up and darted towards the staircase.  
I surpressed a sigh as Edward looked at me expectantly "Dancing?"he asked, genuinely surprised.  
"I want to get to know Rosalie too" I said while my fingers figgeted intently "and this seemed something she might enjoy"  
I whispered privately.  
Emmet raised his eyebrows "Dancing? You have time for that?" he teased and wiggeled his eyebrows sugestively.  
I huffed at him "You CAN stay home, if you prefer. This seemed a nice way to get aquainted to my new sibling" I growled at him playfully.  
He smiled "It is, and it's very nice of you to suggest" he said kindly.  
My left eyebrow roze as I smiled casually back at him "I know" I teased very confidently.  
Jasper chuckled lightly "I guess we should join our wives then. They'll be wanting to dress us up like male dolls, as always".;  
I gestured theatrically "Why don't you, no need to disappoint the wives" I sneered and he growled at me playfully tousling my hair.  
Before he walked away, I grabbed his arm "Jasper, a minute please?" I said, almost in a whisper.  
Jasper glanced quickly at Edward who glared at him doubtfully and nodded in agreement while we walked out the backdoor for some privacy.

He waited patiently while I tried to find my words "I wanted to ask you.." I wavered, looking at the wooden floor "If you still dislike me, still see me as a danger to your family" my voice broke as I asked the question I wasn't sure I'd like the answer to.  
It was silent for a moment, and then he pulled up my face with his index finger "Mi'kha, you are what you are.. As I am what I am.. I don't dislike you, but I can't help not being carefull" he spoke hessitantly.  
What did this mean? "What does that mean, in terms of me maybe joining your family?"I asked him, my voice pure buiseness.  
His lips puckered in thought "I quess it means, that you're welcome to me.. But I'll be there to stop you whenever things might go wrong, and I wont be benevolent" he spoke softly, more determined that threatning.  
I digested that for a while, and realised I wouldn't want it any other way.  
No, I wanted him to stop me before I might actually hurt Edward, or Alice or any of them.  
I winced at the very thought of that and I tried to get that image out of my head.  
When I looked at him, I smiled questionably "Thank you Jasper. I'd want you to stop me, if there every comes a situation like that. I doubt it, but if you're right about me.." my voice broke in grief at the very thought of the situation.  
He sighed and hugged me gently "Don't worry sister, you make him happy and he loves you beyond death. I see your good nature.." he whispered and smiled at me.  
"Yes, I know you do" I said as I took his left arm to guide him back towards the door.  
When we walked in side smiling willingly at eachother, Edward shot up from his chair and rushed to my side.  
"Are you alright?" he breathed in my ear while glancing at his brother in warning.  
I touched his face lightly "Yes, love.. I am more than ok" I wavered, building his impatience on purpose.  
Jasper nudged me playfully and I put both my hands on Edwards arms, breaking into a victorious smile "I think this might be the right time.." and I winked at Carlisle who had entered the room to view my announement "for you to create a little space for me".;  
Edward stood frozen for a few seconds, connecting the dotts untill he broke into a huge grin " You're moving in?" he said.  
I nodded and at the same time I could hear Alice cheering in her bedroom "Yeah! I knew it.."and she practically flew down the stairs, skidding to a halt in Jaspers arms.  
Edward stared into my eyes, his face gleaming "I love you" he spoke sofly and kissed me gently from my earlobe to my lips.  
"I love you" he assured me, now with fierce eyes.  
My fingers traced his chest, forming a heart "I love you, untill the end of time" I whipsered inspite of our audiance.  
I turned towards them "That is.. if you'll still have me" I spoke softly with an endearing smile.  
Carlisle smiled and pressed me softly to him while stroking my hair "I couldn't be hapier, my family is finally complete"  
he murmured fatherly.  
Esme kissed my forehead, I hadn't seen her presence over the enthousiastic murmure "Welcome, I'm so happy for the choice you've made" she said warmly.  
Then Alice caught my attention, bouncing eagerly as always "I knew you would. Wel.. I wasn't sure, but I wanted you to"she chattered while she embraced me and jumped quickly up and down "And what a great way to celebrate" she cheered refering to our night out.  
I nodded "Yes, it is indeed" I smiled, glancing towards Edward meaningfully.  
Rosalie tapped Alice's shoulder "May I cut in?" she said, smiling a little awkward and I stared at her magnificant beauty.  
Her golden curls were pinned halfway up, rolling down her shoulders in wavey strands "Hi Rosalie" I said, as I had no idea what else to say to her.  
She smiled softly and kissed both my cheeks lightly "Welcome Mi'kha, we have time to get to know eachother now" she said softly in a velvet humming voice.  
"Yes" I said nodding once and turning for Emmet who's burly body stroled towards me from the corner of my eye.  
He grinned whidely as always "I guess welcome is in order" he said, followed with a boyinsh chuckle "but I guess Edward took care of that well enough" as he hugged me, again too strong.  
I gasped for air "Emmet! Must.. still.. breath" I mouthed and he let go quickly.  
Then jasper was at my side and we smiled at eachother, knowing we were both on the same page.  
Alice's face curled into a pout "Jazz, welcome here" he whined, not knowing of our previous conversation.  
He winked at me and looked at his wife with satisfaction "I already have" he muttered.  
They all stared at us with curious eyes and I shrugged "I went to talk to him before I made my decision final" I explained.  
And Esme smiled "That's very conciderate of you Mi'kha" and I knew then, I was finally accepted.

My leather pants squeeked as Edward lead me from the blue/grey Aston Martin 'Vanquish', the car he used whenever the inconspiuousy of the Volvo wasn't accuired.  
"Mylady, may I point out the fact you look stunning tonight?" he mused, appraising me from top to bottom.  
I winked at him "You? Always" I chuckled as he traced his finger along the deep plunched, wavey cleavage of my halter top.  
He growled pleased as he stood in front of me and gently pushed me against the car door.  
"I could get used to this" he breathed in my hair "Very easily" he kissed the hollow of my neck.  
Rosalie cleared her throat "Oh, get a room" she muttered irritated as Edward and I chuckeled lightly at her comment.  
Emmet and Jasper just grinned at us sugestively and Alice beamed behind us as we walked towards the entrance of the neon lit entry of the "Sinistre" club.  
There was a carpet rolled out to greet the guests, coloured in a bloody shade of red.  
And the entryway was made of black contrete, blocked by a big Black man, possibly 6.6 feet high and 4 feet wide.  
"What kind of a club is this anyway?" I whispered towards Edward and I felt a little trapped, seeing his ammused expression.  
He snickered "It was nice of you to invite us, but so wrong of you not to mention were you wanted to go" his voice sounded somewhat daring.  
What was this supposed to mean? I felt a little worried as we stood in front of the impressive man.  
Rosalie flicked her hair back "Hi Darrel, how are you?" she said smoothly as she held out her marble hand.  
His expression thawed in a second and his face became all buttered up "Miss Rose, welcome back" he said in a foreign accent as he kissed her hand with a wide gesture.  
She winked at him and the doors opened, trust Rosalie to open doors that were closed to most.  
The loud music greeted us and my sences burst open like a cannon ball, someone was bleeding inside.  
I gripped Edwards hand tighter and he looked at me in concern "Are you ok? He whispered, he knew I could hear him perfectly fine over the pounding music.  
My eyes glanced at him and then scanned the room we were now entering, it was huge and lit with neon bulbs everywhere.  
In all sizes and shapes, and colours were changing with the rythm of the music "you.. you took me to a VAMPIRE club?" I said, shocked by their choice.  
He nodded, not understanding my reaction "Yes, why? Not good?" he spoke quickly, phrasing the sentence in syllables.  
I shrugged absently "I don't know, I've never been to one" I muttered stil flashing my eyes over the place.  
His arm surrounded the small of my back "I'm sorry, do you want to leave?" he asked me examiningly.  
"Nope" I said as my eyes locked on his and he could see I was curious "You've never been to a place like this have you?"  
his voice sounded amused, playfull.  
I took a deep breath and smiled lightly "No, I guess there's always a first time for everything" and he kissed my lips.  
He smiled and then his eyes grew serious again "You'll tell me if anything goes wrong?" he pressed and I kissed him in agreement.  
Emmet tapped our shoulders "Cut it out you two, you're pissing off my wife" he sneered "drinks?" he asked us without expecting an answer.  
I looked at Edward with fear "No! My teeth" I mouthed at him fiercely.  
He smiled at me "You won't be the only one with fangs here toninght, love. The guests in 'sinistre' ARE sinitre, not just vampires."

The drinks were blood red, as they were supposed to be "It's cow" Emmet grinned at my intrigued expression as he handed me a martini glass.  
I nodded, and sniffed at my 'cocktail.  
It had been so long since I'd tasted blood that even the blood of a cow smelled so good, I could forget about my beloved peanutbutter all together.  
Edward chuckeled "It's been a while, hasn't it" he said while he caressed my shoulder and toasted his glass to mine.  
I smiled at him "It has.. well, here's to nothing"and I turned it towards my new siblings "To family" I said loudly to gather attention to my toast.  
They all raised their glasses and Alice winked at me, and I moved the glass slowly towards my lips.  
I sniffed it again and felt my fangs grow.  
My heart started to pound like a maniak and my irisses formed, into saphine blue cat eyes.  
They all looked at me curiously and Jasper tensed a bit as I took a sip.  
No words can describe the feeling that overwhelmed me at the taste of blood, every inch of my body seemed to radiate waves of flaring heat.  
I felt beyond power and my mind seemed to open, I could hear every thought and feel every emotion in the room.  
My hands balled up and electricity sparked the air between my fingers, flickering in various colours of blue.  
Jasper growled at me and I looked back at him with no fear of worry "Don't worry brother, this will fade in a matter of seconds. This room is safe" I said determined and I felt Edward freeze at my side.  
"Don't worry love" I said in the enchanting voice of power that was not a stranger to me.  
I could feel it slowly eb as I took another sip, it was better this time and I inhaled forcefully "Yes, it's better now. I'm sorry, it took me by surprise and it won't happen again" I assured them all.  
Their faces were rigid with stress and I looked at the floor apologeticly "I'm sorry, It had been to long since I'd tasted blood and I just hadn't expected this" and I could feel Edwards muscles relax a little.  
"It's ok" he whispered in my ear and I turned to face him "No Edward, It wasn't ok. I'll keep myself in check" I promissed.  
I looked at my family and my eyes lingered on Jaspers tenced glare "Jazz, are we still ok?" I asked hessitantly.  
He senced my mood for a moment and nodded "Yes, but be carefull" he said sternly.  
I nodded and walked towards the bar, Edward gripped my arm "Where are you going?" he said uptight.  
My lips spread into a wide smile "I figured that after my little escapade, you could all use a little drop" I winked at him playfully.  
He sighed and I felt the rest thaw out behind me as I continued my way to the bar. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We danced the whole night through and I actually enjoyed myself.  
When the music stopped I actually felt sad to go home "That was fun!" I cheered as we walked towards the car.  
Alice took my arm smiling at me "Yes, it was" she mused light heartedly.  
We half danced towards the car and I started singing the song by 'the Killers', "Somebody told me, you had a boyfriend that looks like a girl friend" I teased Edward.  
He raised his eyebrows "Haha, very funny" he chuckled "By the way, you never told me you could sing" he spoke surprised.  
I shrugged and took a sprint to jump on his back "wel.. YOU never asked" I chuckled.  
His strong arms carried me into my passenger seat "You have a point" he mused as he clicked my seatbelt into place and kissed me enthousiasticly for a few seconds.  
During the drive home I noticed how tired I was and drifted in and out of sleep, with my head on Edwards shoulder.  
When we entered the Cullen-garage I noticed the passenger door open in the distance.  
My mind was too far out to assign my body to carry me upstairs and I could feel two cold, familiar arms lifting me from my seat.  
I could hear my new siblings whispering to eachother, but I coudln't understand their words.  
They spoke to soft and quick for my ears to catch their conversations and I tried to break free of my cocoon in Edwards strong arms "I'll get her to bed" I hear him whisper.  
And I groaned in reaction "Are we home yet?" not sure if they could hear me.  
Edward and Alice chuckled "Yes Mi'kha, you are home" Alice mused softly and I could hear Edward, kissing her cheek.  
I felt a swirl of air against my skin, followed by a soft pressure against my back.

The bed was unusually warm and my hands instinctively searched the bed for my beloved ice pack.  
Instead, my fingers touched something prickly and I opened my eyes.  
A red rose lie on the pillow next to me, but Edward was nowhere in sight.  
My fingers snatched the fragrant flower as I spotted the piece of pressed parchment tied to the thorned stem.  
It said:

GOOD MORNING LOVE,

IT'S MOVING DAY!  
HAD TO RUN SOME ARRANDS AND I'LL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT I LOVE YOU

LOVE EDWARD

"Hmm" I muttered as I walked towards the bathroom.  
But I didn't give it much thought as the words 'moving day' crossed my mind.  
I turned on the shower making a mental note what to pack "clothes won't be necesary, as my sisters in law have a severe shopping addiction" I muttered to myself.  
By the time I was dressed I had already cataloged my vital possessions and precious memorabilia.  
My eyes glanced at the alarm clock "ten thirty, breakfast time" I spoke absently, I wasn't keen on Edward leaving my side.  
It made me edgy and anctious, and as I realised that I noticed the obsessive tone of my thoughts.  
Ever since the camping trip that brought us together, we'd only been appart out of necessity.  
I shrugged with a deep sigh and darted down the stairs towards the kitchen.  
The house was empty so I decided to put on one of MY cd's, I kept my MP3-player and a power cord in my jacket.  
It wasn't long before I was having sandwiches, accompanied by Pantera, Megadeath and Pro-Pain.  
The tunes were familiar and I sung out loud, muffeled by bread and coffee.  
When I was done with the dishes I glanced around the room and saw Edward leaning against the sofa with an amused grin.  
I looked at him embarrased and turned the volume down with my magical mind "Sorry" I chuckled with a bashfull smerk on my face.  
He chuckled "I should go more often, that was a sight" he teased.  
My brows furrowed "I'm so glad my bad habbits amuse you" I muttered as I wrenched out my power cord and shuffled towards him.  
He took me in his arms "Don't be upset love, I like seeing you that comfortable in my house.. It means you feel at ease"  
I thought about that for a moment and then smiled satisfied "you're right, but I think you'll regret that soon enough" I chuckled provokingly.  
He shook his head "I bet I will.." he spoke wearily before breaking into laughter.  
I huffed sarcasticly and said "Why don't we start moving me in?" but he just raised his eyebrow "everything is already packed and in a truck outside" he smiled.  
"What?" I huffed in surprise "My stuff is.. here?"  
Edward ran his hand through his perfect bronze hair "Yes, I thought that would make things easier for you" he said casually

My stuff had been up the stairs and unpacked within half an hour, and they were now rearanging the furniture at Alice's command "I want that closet out" she pointed at Edward ebony black dressor "And that one in" she said as referred to my red Chinese wedding cabinet.  
It was an original, made in the 1790's for an acquaintance of mine, called Li Mei Chung.  
She'd been a Chinese warrior, a general in one of the first female troops of ninja's.  
And in these days the pre-arranged weddings were sealed by the ceremony of the dowry, often exchanged with a red cabinet like this one.  
I remember the terrified cries vividly, when the woman she loved was taken away to marry the vicious man she was promissed to She stood silently beside me, shivering with grief and phisical pain by the sight of her loved one's terror.  
But I knew there was nothing these women could do, there was no way they could ever be together.  
I remember taking her hand in consolement and her eys as she looked at me, shocked by my action and crazed with despair.  
She'd collapsed into my arms and I dragged her to my house, where I nursed her back to sanity.  
Three weeks she lay on that bed, feaverish and ranting.  
That's how I found out their history, how they'd met and how they'd lived with their secret love.  
When she calmed down, she'd given me her wedding cabinet before she decided to stop living.  
"I can not live with her and I refuse to live without her" she'd said and put her hands on my shoulders "You have a kind heart and Buddah will praise you for it"  
Alice's thrilling voice drew me back to the 21st century "Don't drop that!!" she yelled as she bounced nervously at Emmet's side.  
Edwards arm wrapped around me "Where were you?" he mused as he kissed my forehead "your mind seemed far away".;  
I stared into the distance, still truck with the grief of those two women so many years ago "I remembered the lady that originally owned that cabinet" I whispered as I leaned into Edwards chest and a tear ran down my cheek.  
He brushed it away with his thumb "looks like it was a sad story" he mused as he held me tighter.  
I nodded and wrapped my arms around him "I love you, don't ever leave me" I said, muffeled by his chest.  
He kissed my neck and then my jaw until he reached my lips "Never, I promiss. Not for the whole wide world" and I sighed in relief.

I was a relief to sleep in my own bed again, we'd decided to place mine into our room as we broke Edwards bed on our first night together.  
My matras was perfectly soft and I'd slept like a baby the last few days.  
"Hello" Edward whispered when he saw my eyes open "You slept peacefully for once, how do you feel?" I stretched "Still tired" I yawned before I rolled into his open arms.  
It had become a very welcome habit to wake up with his strong body next to me, and I felt blisfully happy to be surrounded by his loving and selfless presence.  
My hands instinctively curled around his hard chest to pull me closer to him and my lips brushed the cool skin above his heart.  
His tender fingers dug into my shoulders in encouragement and he groaned softly "I can't think when you do that" he muttered.  
I winked at him "That was the intention" I snickered at his flaming eyes and stood up to get dressed.  
To my surprise, Alice had managed to restock my warbrobe with new items, there was little left I recognised "How the hell did she do that?" I muttered to myself, shaking my head in disbelief.  
A red dress caught my attention and I decided that would be the item of the day.  
It fit me snugly, almost like it was made for me although it was a little tight around the bosom.  
Edward whisled appreciatively "Wow, you look.." he trailed off sugestively and held up a pair of red strappy sandals.  
I smiled at him "I didn't know you were a shoe expert" I said while putting on the stiletto's and kissing him swiftly on the cheek.  
He giggled "I'm not, I just have a very lively imagination" he winked as he walked over to the dressor I was rummaging in and sat on it.  
I used the items of make-up I'd picked out for the day and gave them to Edward afterwards, he was still sitting on the dressor anyway "Why don't we do something fun today" he mused.  
"Like what?" I said while applying my last layer of mascara "We can't go out untill dusk remember?"  
He puckered his lips the way he always did when he was deep in thought "You're right.. how about we wait untill twilight and then.. dinner and a movie?" he asked.  
I turned around to look at him "Restaurant and a theatre? You don't even like public places for humans" I said in a accusing tone.  
Why would he want to take me there?  
He smiled my favourite crooked smile "Maybe, but you do. And besides I haven't flaunted you in front of the humans yet" he said exultantly.  
But I was sure there was something not right about this, the enthousiasm in his voice didn't reach his eyes.  
I looked at cautiously "Ok, if you want.. But I can pick the restaurant, since you don't eat" I chuckled at my own remark.  
He hopped off the dressor "Besides, I can't wait to hear the fluttering nerves and hyperactive thoughts when you walk by"  
he said factually as he twirled me across the room towards the door.

I'd picked French Cuisine for dinner, it had been a while since I'd had some decent gnocci and I was dying to try out the new Italian restaurant in Forks, conviently called 'Nova Italia.  
Since I'd piked the restaurant, Edward would surprise me with a movie and that was fine by me because I shared his taste in films.  
Edwards wrapped a black shawl around my shoulder "Are you ready to eat?" she said smiling while handing me the matching purce Alice insisted to add to the shawl.  
She'd said "You really need to learn how to accesorise" and when I resited her demand she's turned to Edward "Edward! Tell her, please".;  
He had just smerked at me and promised he'd make shure I wore it.  
I put my arms across my chest, refusing to take it and shook my head.  
He sighed "Don't be difficult Mi'kha. It means a lot to her.. Besides, this means she really sees you as family as she does it to everybody" he said provokingly, knowing I wouldn't refuse after these words.  
My brows furrowed and I looked away from him "I will not be a dress up doll like the rest of you" I said with chagrin as his hands turned my face towards his eyes.  
They smoldered a liquid hazel and my grim mood ebbed unwillingly "Please take it" he mused in his velvet tone.  
My hands moved towards the black lady bag and my voice sounded dazzled "I really hate it when you do that"  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise "Do what?" I sighed and shook my head once to vlear my mind "Dazzle me like that" I muttered still cloudy.  
His eyes wandered towards the door and then his lips curled up into a ravishing smile "I.. dazzle you?"  
"All the time" I spoke questionably and he wrapped his right arm around my shoulder to guide me out.  
He laughed out loud, a relaxed, easy sound.  
I snorted sarcastically "alright.. I'm ready to eat now"

The restaurant was a classic picture of and Italian eatery, busy with colours, plasitic grapes and empty Chianti bottles with candles.  
Wide beaches painted on the walls, acompanied by the crooked tower of Pisa and a Roman Arena.  
Many tables were empty, but the white cards on the head of the tables announced the many guests to come "Can I help you?"  
the blond hostess said towards Edward.  
It was typical, she ignored my presence completely and her heart pounded wildely as she looked at my alluring spouce.  
She flipped her hair and fluttered the lashes, while pushing out her hip the tiniest bit.  
Perfect body language, I had to admit.  
Edward wrapped his right arm around the small of my back and pulled me slightly closer 'A table for two please" he mused while turning his smoldering eyes towards me.  
I looked back at him and winked while I wrapped my left arm around him, placing my hand on his hip.  
The waitress cleared her throat in discontent "Right, this way please" she spoke towards Edward again, gesturing for him to folow her.  
She made a gesture for us to sit at a table near the liquor-cabinet, a place she'd be able to spy on us for the rest of the evening.  
He pulled his eyes away from mine to look at her "Perhaps something more privat?" he said with an enchanting voice while passing her a tip that looked like a fifty dollar bill.  
Her eyes grew wider and her heart exellerated "Ehm.. sure. Right this way" she stuttered as she glanced at me briefly with a impolite glare.  
We were guided towards and area with private red leather booths "Have a seat, you waiter will be right out" she muttered as she turned around to walk away.  
I giggled as I slided into the comfortable seating "That was fun" I said amiably.  
Edward raised his eyebrows "What was?" he asked, geniunely surprised as he flicked my hair over my shoulder to kiss my neck once.  
"Ow come on Edward, didn't you see the hostess' reaction when she saw you? It was hilarious" I snickered satisfactory.  
He snapped his head up in confusion and looked at me warily "Did I miss something?"  
I chuckled and nodded my head sarcasticly "Her heartbeat went throught the roof and she clearly didn't want us to be alone"  
I mused while tousling his bronze hair.  
He thought about that for a brief moment "And that is funny to you?" he asked, still surprised.  
My fingers tangled his perfect hair and I pulled him closer to kiss him fervently "That was very funny to me" I mused in a comical tone "because you are mine"  
His face lit up "Ow, in that case it was funny" he chuckled "And she probably disaproved the staggering looks of my beloved too" he completed his realisation.  
I nodded with sparkling eyes and we chuckled like five year old as he kissed me lovingly.  
Footsteps were drawing near and we politely vroke off our kiss, in front of us stood a perxide blond waitress wairing a skirt that Alice would deffinately disaprove off.  
It was way too hort, even for fashion and her low cut sweater barely covered two breats that were pushed up to the mas.  
Her heart raced and Edward look at me with a satisfactory humor.  
She tapped her feet impatiently "Good evening, my name is Melody and I'll be your waiter tonight" she said with a theatrical voice while bending over to offer the menu.  
The tortured bosom looked like it was bursting out of it's straps "How can I help you?" she asked sugestively as she fluttered her eyes at Edward.  
He took my hand and put it on top of the table "Some wine perhaps?" he asked me, leaning in towards my ear.  
I could hear her think "She was right, he is gorgeous! I need to get rid of the girl" she thought sugestively "Jenna'd said he slipped her a fifty. Gorgeous, rich and generous.. I wonder what else he's generus with" she trailed of in lascivous thoughts and I couldn't surpress a wince at her words.  
Edward squeezed my hand softly, though we both knew she wouldn't be able to detect my wince.  
"Right" she said before she snatched a wine list off the bar and handed it to Edward.  
Edward emediately passed it on to me "This is your expertise" he mused in a loving voice and I could feel the envy twist in her stomach.  
I winked at him and then looked at our waitress, expecting her to leave the table but she looked at me like she had no intention what so every to do so.  
My eyes pierced in hers for a brief second to intimidate her, and I gladly accepted the reaction of her body to tell me I had emediate succes.  
I looked back at the wine list with a smerky smile and I could hear Edward chuckle under his breath beside me.  
"We'll have the Rioja Temperanillo and a pitcher of mineral water, thank you" I said with my eyes focussed on Edward, ignoring her completely.  
He sighed with a satisfactory smerk "You didn't make it easier on her, love. Poor girl" he mused sarcasticly with his lips tracing my jawline.  
I groaned silently "That was the whole point" and I wrapped one leg over his to pull me closer to him.  
Within a minute she was back with the wine bottle "Were you able to make a choice from our menu?" she said systematicly,  
focussing at Edward again.  
Edward looked at me, flirtation in his eyes "No, nothing for me.. How about you love?" and he traced my collarbone with his cold finger, sending an electric current through my body.  
I pulled my head back a little in invitation "I'll have the gnocci with green pesto and salmon, please" I murmured as I absentmindedly handed her the menu.

The meal was perfect, the ambiance was perfect and as always, Edward was the perfect gentleman.  
My perfect gentleman, to complete annoyance of you platinum blonde waitress.  
She'd tried everything in her fragile mortal power to draw his attention, but all to no avail.  
And I must admit, I was deffinately having fun at her misery.  
When we arrived at the theatre, there was a small group of teenagers standing outside.  
My classmates, and Jessica had already spotted me at Edwards arm "Mi'kha!! Hi, how are you?" He chattered franticly as she spotted Edward's arm at the small of my back.  
He eyes grew wider for a minimal second before she skillfully composed her face "So, what movie are you gonna watch" she quickly asked.  
I looked at Edward suspectingly "I don't know actually" and a few metres away I heard Mike gust out an astonished sound that sounded like "Whuhhe?" and he stepped hesitantly towards us.  
Edwards polite smile grew victorious and he chuckled.  
Mike ran his hand through his blond spikey hair "Ehm.. Hi Mi'kha.. Edward" he said sternly.  
Edward pulled me slightly closer "Good evening Mike" and I nudged him, to quick for human eyes to detect.  
Jessica started getting impatient "So, what did you pick Edward?" she said nervously as her eyes tried to capture every movement he made.  
He chuckled "I haven't decided yet.. It's either 'The Reader' or 'Che part two'" she pretended to contemplate in a dazzling voice as he unleashed the full force of his eyes on Jessica.  
I glared at him playfully as I saw Jessica lose all train of thought "In that case.. my choice?" I asked quickly.  
He purposely bored his eyes into mine "Or.. we could skip the movie all together" she mused seductively.  
Mike's eyes grew wider and Jessica's mouth fell open in shock.  
I chuckled "We'll see" I made my voice appealing as I unwrapped his arm from my waist to walk towards Angela.  
He winked at me with his exquisite eyes and I smiled widely at him.  
Angela was looked at me, and then at Edward "Hi Mi'kha, i can see you're having a particularly good vacation" she said warmly, there was never a bad thought in her kind and loving mind.  
I nodded and then chuckled "Yes, thank you. How have you been?" as I took her arm before we walked towards the group.  
She smiled and easy smile "We're going camping with the twins tomorrow" she mused lovingly as he referred to her younger siblings.  
My hand squeezed her arm lightly "That's great Angela, have fun" I smiled affectionately.  
Her eyes turned towards Edward, no different then they were towards me "Hey Edward, So nice to see you have a great taste in women" she said amiably.  
His face lit up "I do, don't I?" he chuckled, glancing sugestively at Mike.  
Then he turned towards me "I withdraw my proposal to watch a movie, I'm taking you home" she said sugestively with a wide smile.  
Angela padded my significantly "Okay, see you later Mi'kha" ans she gestured me to call.  
I stuck up my thumb and winked at her "Ok then, I guess the movie is out of question" I muttered innnocently.  
Edward had is arms folded across his chest in a sertain gesture and I couldn't help but chuckle before he took my arm and I waved my classmates goodbye "Have fun!! See you soon".;  
Mike and Jessica waved back absently as we left the scene, and Edwards hand deliberately dropped a few inches, placing it halfway up my bottom.

We were in the car now and I hadn't spoken to him since we left my human friends "So, was this the reason you took me out?"  
I asked with a sarcastic tone in my voice.  
His eyes shot to mine, overflowing with innocence "What? Such an accusation" he said in a high voice.  
This was a very bad performance and I was emediately on to him "Ow come on love, be honest" I said with sparkling eyes.  
He stared at me for a brief moment, probably considering how to save this situation before my favourite crooked smile appeared and he roared with laughter "Did you see that Newton's face?" he sneered.  
I laughed with him "I did.. Angela was happy for us though" and I realised how much I really liked her.  
She was a selfless person, always ready to help another without asking anything in return.  
And she adored her twin brothers, who had turned 5 last week.  
A cool hand stroked my face "Yes love, she was. She has one of the kindest souls I've ever seen in a human" he whispered.  
But his performance was see through and that was very unlike him, there had to be a reason for this public display.  
One that I wasn't sure I wanted to know, and I was sure HE didn't want me to know so I decided to let it rest for now.  
I could always ask Alice. 


	15. Chapter 15

We´re getting dangerously close to the end this book, but not to worry!!

New chapters are on the way..

Any ideas for a good name to my sequel? X

* * *

Chapter 15

Two weeks flew by like humming birds, as time always does when one's having fun.  
Edward had had every day packed with outings, sight seeing, expositions and a complete guided tour of all the bookstores in a 70 kilometre radius.  
He'd pressed me to buy all the books I wanted "to complete our library" as he'd argumented.  
Offcourse the only condition was the fact he would pick up the bill.  
This didn't just made me grumpy, I also made me more suspicious because, we hadn't spent one day at home since the night we met my friends after dinner.  
I decided this was the last straw, I NEEDED to know what was wrong "Edward, what is going on?" I asked him quietly.  
He snapped his head up at me "What do you mean?" he asked in suprise, I had to remind myself of his acting skills before I proceeded.  
I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples gently "What Is going on? We've hardly been home in two weeks, you're hiding something from me" I spoke weary.  
He huffed "I wanted you to enjoy your summer vacation. Is that so bad?" he asked harmlessly.  
My head snapped up at him and I threw him a hard glare "Don't lie to me Edward, you're hiding something from me" and my jaw tightened instinctively.  
His full lips puckered and he looked at me exameningly "What do you want me to say?" but I could hear a waver in his voice.  
I inhaled deeply with an acusational look in my eyes "The truth Edward. Nothing else" and my fangs grew with the stress bubbling up in my stomach.  
He was silent for a long while, resisting to surrender to my command.  
He clenched his jaw and looked at me with violent eyes, strugling in heavy internal conflict. Suddenly he sighed in defeat and his shoulders slumped "It's not easy.. I wanted to keep you out of this, take care of this on my own" he whispered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
I waited as patienly as I could, and I tried to keep my face sereen as he stood up "Carlisle?"he spoke in a normal volume.  
Within a second Carlisle appeared at the top of the open stair case "Yes Edward?" he asked as he walked down the wide staircase in human speed.  
He waved towards me "She wants to know" he muttered, breathing heavily.  
My heartbeat sped up and an anctious hole imploded in my already twisting stomach "What the hell is going on.. Edward?" I asked hessitant.  
He walked towards me and took my hand as I locked my anctious eyes on Carlisle who sat on the vintage archair by the fireplace "Mi'kha here's the thing.." she spoke slowly as Edward sat on the sofa and pulled me next to him.  
He stroked my hair with wide eyes as Carlisle continued "Remember when you visited club bizarre ?" he spoke cautiously.  
I nodded, not knowing what to expect "Do you know of the Volturi?" he went on.  
I nodded again "You were spotted by Dimitri, one of Aro's guard" he spoke clearly waiting patiently for me to digest his words.  
The memory of Dimitri was as clear as cristal to me, brown hair down to his shoulders and a overwhelming muscular build.  
I'd met him in 1923 on New Years eve, I was in paris and he'd fed on Danielle, a dear friend of mine.  
Whe'd never spoken to eachother but I knew he'd recognised me, vampires have an impecable memory.  
And as he was a Volturi guard dog, he'd know I was a perfect collector's item for the ancient Aro.  
A deep snarl goze from my chest "I know that dog" and my fists clenched "What could he have seen that would make me interseting to the Volturi? Besides the fact I look just as I did in 1923" I hissed between my teeth.  
Carlisle looked at me with concerned eyes "He heared your heartbeat and saw your teeth, and your first reaction to the blood made it interesting" he whispered cautiously.  
I shot up from the sofa and raced towards the other side of the room, my hands sparking with electricity.  
My irisses formed from my usual saphire blue to blood red, and I snarled violently.  
Edward looked at me with shock and I growled "So now they want to collect the daywalker for the collection? Like I'm some curiosity?" I turned around while I tried to calm myself down.  
My palms burned with red hot flames and I felt my family members freeze with stress as the flames shot towards the Indian Rubber tree in the corner.  
It went up in ashes with rapid speed and I leant into the cool wall and slowly relaxed my breathing.  
After a long moment I felt my fangs decrease and I opened my eyes towards Edward "Are you alright love? I'm sory I lost my temper" I whispered remorsefully as I walked slowly towards him.  
With a hyperactive gust he started breathing again and his cautious eyes squinted the faintest bit "I am, are you? I shouldn't have kept this from you" he whispered hoarsely.  
I smiled faintly at him and reached a hand towards Carlisle without looking at him, within a second his wintry hand was in mine.  
"What do I do now?" I wispered as I examined his wise eyes.  
He sat down again and pinched the brige of his nose, 'like father like son' I thought light-heartedly.  
Edward came to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around me, and the cracks in my heart slowly faded "I love you and I'm so sorry" I whispered privately.  
He kissed softly at the nape of my neck "Don't be, I love you more that you'll ever know. Even if you violently murder our plants" Carlisle cleared his throat lightly to regain attention "I don't think we have many options, they will come no matter what.  
And they will come in large numbers" he spoke silently while he stared absently at the marble floor.  
My thoughts were composed as I lifted my protective shield from Edwards ability and turned around to stare into his eyes.  
This made a mental conversation practically effortless and our minds connected as if they were the last pieces to our flawless puzzle.  
"Edward, I have to save them.. All of you.." I thought determined.  
He shook his head "We're all in this, you're part of this family" he thought matter of factly.  
I looked at him, almost pleading "No darling, this is my problem. They want me and it's my fight. I couldn't bare if you got hurt over me. Or any of my loved ones" I thought taking his hands into mine.  
His lips brushed over our entwined fingers "And I can't risk losing you.. That's worth everything to me.. We're in this together" I sighed and spoke towards Carlisle, not leaving Edwards pained eyes to keep the connection intact "When?" my voice sounded buisness-like.  
Edward hugged me fiercely as I heared Carlisle in the distace "We'll have to consult Alice" and he snatched a cell phone off the coffee table before leaving the room.  
"Are you affraid?" Edward whispered in my ear.  
I exhaled roughly "Only for your safety" and a tear of despair rolled down my cheek.  
He pulled back, catching the drop off salty moisture with his little finger "Dinnertime for MY human" he spoke softly with a loving smile.  
I welcomed his attempt to lift my spirit, knowing he'd fail, and I winked "Oh right, let's not forget the daily marinade"  
I joked when we stifeled towards the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We were all sitting at the dining table now, frozen with stress.  
Little Alice and her superior looking jasper, the beautifull Rosalie and her burly ever grinning Emmet who was now a marble statue that would fit into a eighteenth century black-comedy.  
And my loving aunt Esme and her mate, the wise Carlisle who looked in eachothers eyes with a fear that broke my heart.  
My Edward, who meant more to my than my own life, stared into my eyes with deliberation.  
His choice had been made, we would fight and win together or fight and die together, there was no other option.  
I glanced around the table "I'm so sorry to put you in this kind of danger" I whispered.  
Edward held me tighter "It's ok love, you couldn't have known this" he spoke softly and he kissed me gently.  
There was a slight movement at the other side of the table and my eyes snapped towards jasper "He's right you know, you couldn't have forseen this" he muttered as he wrapped his arms around Alice.  
She looked up at me with fear in her eyes "But I should have.." she whispered inaudibly.  
I shook my head "No Alice, this isn't you fault. I will deal with this, I will make you all safe again.." I said clearly as I turned towards Edward "One way or the other" I said quietly as I stared deeply in his eyes, black with fear.  
"NO" Emmet roared "You won't get yourself killed because of us" he spoke fiercely.  
It startled me "Say what?" I gasped He shook his head heavily and Rosalie glared at him "Listen Rose, she's family and I like her. If she dies, Edward dies too. Besides, what do you think this will do to Carlisle and Esme, Alice, Jazz and yes.. even us.." he said privately as if we weren't in the room.  
Rosalie shrugged in embarrasement "You're right. I'm sorry" she whispered before she skillfully composed her face.  
Emmet kissed her gently on her cheek "It's ok, Rose" and hugged her lovingly.  
I sighed deeply "I just don't want you to get hurt over me, I couldn't bare losing any one of you" I stared at my hands.  
A gently cool hand touched the back of my neck "And none of us could bare to lose you, little one" Esme mused sweetly.  
Tears rolled down my face as I looked around the table, looking at the family I loved.  
I cleared my throat "So, what do we do now?" I sniffed bravely.  
Edward stroked my back affectionately "First you sleep, and we make a plan to prepare ourself. You're going to need your strength because we could really need your magical powers" he muttered from behind me.  
Suddenly I felt how tired I was, it must have been 72 hours since I'd slept.  
"Okay" I yawned and he pulled me up in his arms to carry me upstairs "Night..." I mumbled sleepily.  
A few chuckles rose from the dining room behind me.

The next few weeks we spent preparing for our opcoming challenge.  
Jasper educated us in fighting as he was the most skilled at killing, due to his violent vampire upbringing by the woman who made him.  
A Mexicam vampire called Maria, who used him to build 'New Born' armies to gain territory.  
Carlisle tought me the Voluri's history, after all he knew everything there was to know about the brothers Aro, Marcus and Caius and their guard.  
He spend 6 decades in their midst because they were utterly fascinated by his compasion.  
I visited my mother often in our nightly visualisations to freshen up my magical skills and during practice, I found out Rosalie's talent to protect the shields I created.  
There was no way to get her ready before the arrival of our unwelcome guests but I taught her as well as I could in our limited time.  
If it could make little difference in the outcome of our encounter, it would be worth all effort.  
Alice spent all day, every day, gazing into the near future, scanning through all she could find to indicate the Volturi's arrival.  
But nothing so far and it made her anctious "I can't see" she muttered weary.  
I wrapped my arm around her and sat next to her at the bottom of the stairs "It's ok Alice, it's a stresfull time and nobody expects you to be perfect" I meant that to be a consolation but the leaned her head in her hands and sighed "I know,  
but I just don't understand" she said sadly.  
We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying eachothers presence when Edward came into view "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked silently.  
I nodded, kissed Alice on her cheek and walked slowly towards him.  
He hugged me passionately and I knew exactly how he felt, we could lose eachother in a matter of days "How do you feel?"  
he whispered hoarsely.  
My index finger traced over his chest forming a heart and a single tear rolled down my cheek "Affraid of losing you.. It feels like time is drawing near for us" I whispered, not trusting the strength of my voice.  
I looked up at him and his eyes contained a terrified expression "I know, What if they'll take you away from me?" his body was rigid with stress.  
My eyebrows furrowed and I cleared my throat to even my voice "Then I'll tell them I don't love you, so you will be safe.  
But I WILL come back for you my love.. Take care of my heart for I've left it with you" I felt a throbbing ache of despair, and a kind of mentall illness washed over me.  
I started hyperventilating and broke down on the kitchen floor "I.. can't.. lose.. you!! I can't lose you!!" I cried out.  
My entire body started shaking as Edward pulled me onto his lap en started rocking us back and forth "You won't lose me.  
No time and space can come between us! I love you and I'll always will" he whispered in my ear, trying to calm me.  
"What's happened?" a velvet voice spoke from the distance "She's having a panic attack" Edward spoke back.  
It all happened in a blur, like a thick fog clouding me from reality.  
My finger nails dug into Edwards impenatrable vampire skin as he lifted me of the cold marble floor, then his strong arms left me and I lay on a hard surface, looking into a bright light.  
I lifted up my arms, searching for my Edward.  
My lips tried to move to call his name, but nothing happened and then I felt his cool breath beside me "I'm here, I'm never leaving your side, my love" he mused in his flowing velvet voice.  
And then I felt a sharp sting in my arm and everything went dark.

My head throbbed heavily and I slowly opened my eyes.  
The light ached and I pulled my hand over my eyes to be able to clear my vision.  
A perfect statue of a nineteenth century adonis lie next to me, it was my Edward.  
His lips curled up into a superb full smile "Hi" he whispered when he saw my eyes open.  
I rolled over on my side to snuggle into his cold open arms "Hi" I said hoarsely "What happened?" He stroked my hair gently and concern coloured his tone "you had a panic attack and we gave you something to sleep it off".;  
I nodded my head in understanding, that explained the blunt palpitations "That bad?" I whispered, slightly embarrased.  
He didn't answer, but it confirmed my question.  
I sat up a little to look in his eyes "Does Alice know anything yet?" I asked curiously.  
His face was troubled, it showed a little of the old man he was underneath the boyish looks "Nothing she would share with me.." she muttered absently.  
What was that supposed to mean?  
Maybe it was news for me, details she wouldn't share with Edward because he would worry, or get too stressed out.  
I shrugged "We'll hear about it soon enough.. Maybe her vision wasn't complete enough" I said, trying to sound indifferent.  
He looked at me conspicuously, he knew I was hiding my concern.  
I stared into his eyes with all the innocense I could manage, and lucky for me, he seemed to let it rest.  
Suddenly I was reminded by the fact this might be our last morning together "Would you like to join me in a bath?" I asked him while I got up and walked naked towards the bathroom.  
He chuckled "That is cheating, you know I can't resist anything when you're naked" he growled playfully.  
I laughed conspiratorily "That was the plan" I winked at him.  
Within two massive strides he was right in front of me, his clothes still scattered all over the bedroom floor "I'm here,  
now and forever" he said hoarsely with a tempting smile.

It had been days since Alice's latest vision and I was getting really restless "What are they waiting for?" I growled while pacing from the kitchen to the fire place and back "If they want me so badly, why don't they come and get me?"  
I'd been grumbling all morning, and the family was trying really hard to ignore my impatience.  
They all sat in a spot as far away from me as possible, doing anything that might lead their attention away from my heavy chagrin.  
Edward snarled at my comment "Don't say that!" he snapped at me as he glared at me with something that was close to insanity.  
He shot towards me with his unnatural speed and bared his teeth.  
My eyes grew wider "Then what do you want me to do?" I asked agitated "I can't keep accidentaly setting the furniture on fire" I grumbled, referring to the armchair that used to be in the left corner, next to the fire place.  
He exhaled heavily "I know, but you shouldn't tempt fate like that.. Don't remind me of the fact I can lose you in a small amount of time" he whispered while he gently stroked my face.  
I nodded while I stared towards the floor in embarrasement "I know.. I'm sorry" I whispered silently.  
My arms wrapped tightly around him "Let's go outside" I spoke softly while I automaticly took his hand.  
I realised our hours could be numbered and my body ached to touch him, he smiled faintly and followed me, not needing an explanation for the sudden change in my disposition.  
He sat in one of the louge chairs and pulled me down next to him "I love you, no matter what happens.. You need to remember that" he murmured quietly.  
His eyes avoided me and his body was tence, and I turned to lie my head on his shoulder.  
I tried to encode all of his magnificent features "And I want you to rember always.. that you mean more to me than life itself. There's no knowing what will happen, but if the choice is you or me.. You'll have to take care of our family" I spoke slowly.  
His face turned to me and I saw the open amount of fear "No.." he shook his head "No.."  
I nodded my head slowly and my eyes were dead serious "Yes Edward, no discussion.." I spoke with a low and heavy voice.  
He inhaled as if to say something but my fingers were quickly at his soft, full lips "Yes love.. But promiss me one thing"  
The sound of my whisper broke and salty tears rolled freely down my face.  
His cold hands removed my fingers from his lips and he pulled me closer to his hard chest.  
We sat like that for a while, rocking back and forth and staring into eachothers eyes.  
Then he kissed my cheeks untill they were dry "Please love, don't sacrifice yourself for me" he pleaded.  
I staightened up a bit, trying to act braver than I really was "No, no discussion.. No compromise.. Just promiss me two things" I spoke firmly.  
He nodded and I pulled the ring off my left ring finger "This ring contains 5 Amethists.. One for every element and one contains my spirit.." I trailed off because the tears welled up again and an aching wave of grief washed over me.  
I cleared my throat and tried to continue "Wear this at all times" I whispered as I slid the ring on his finger.  
He tried to speak and I shook my head to stop him "Wait.. I need to speak these words before it all breaks down. Wear this at all times because I'm leaving my heart in your care, litteraly" and he nodded once.  
My breath grew heavier "And promiss me.. one more.. Wait for me" I stuttered "If it's the last thing I swear to you.. I WILL come back to you" I said pleading.  
He breathed heavily while his eyes shot around my face in panic "I can't do this.. You can't leave me.." he said in severe panic, his voice shooting up.  
I shook my head while I shushed him softly "Edward, If they take me.. I need to know there's more to life than that.. And there won't be if you aren't alive.." I whispered as I hugged him fiercely.  
He pulled me on his lap and I wrapped my legs around him, we hugged eachother into a chokehold.  
It seemed like we sat there for hours when the sliding door next to us opened.  
Jasper looked at us with tight eyes and I swallowed heavily "It's time" I said matter of factly.  
He nodded and I looked back at the love of my eternal life.  
Edward was terrified, that was clear to me but I stood up and pulled him gently along.  
"I love you" he muttered.  
I smiled my most convincing smile "I love you too" and we walked towards the news of my danger. 


	17. The Parting Chapter

* * *

Ok, this is the final chapter of THIS book, but don't get all worked up.  
Part two is in the making and I'll be uploading soon )

* * *

The parting chapter

We stood in the clearing, watching the dark cloaks draw near.  
They trode towards us with determined steps as the air sparked with tension, causing the oxygen to burn with every heavy breath.  
I looked around me for a last glance at my beloved family.  
After all, this night was the only way for me to be sure they were safe, alive.  
The peaceable Carlisle and his loving wife Esme, the strong and muscular Emmet and his breathtakingly beautiful Rosalie.  
How could one waste such raidiance?  
My best friend Alice with her defining balerina grace and her millitant Jasper, crouched to protect his soulmate.  
And at last my eyes lingered on Edward, the man I loved most of all.  
The sight of him, perfect eyes, black with preliminary grief, his rigid body coiling to spring at the first to come near me.  
My mind went black at the thought of him being here, at the start of my unsure future.  
The decision to surrender to the Volturi had been easy to make, allthough it would mean a lifetime without my immortal beloved, I'd rather live in a world where we were separated than wander all the ages of time without his existance. It was almost unbearable, but I knew this was the only thing we could do.  
And I was certain of my choice, the choice of keeping them safe no matter what it would cost me.  
Never in all my dark and lonely centuries on this earth I'd ever thought of self sacrifice.  
But I could never regret taking the path that lead me to this very moment, the path that lead me to Edward.  
And besides, isn't it a great thing to sacrifice yourself for the safety of someone else, someone you loved?  
If you could live forever, what would you live for?


End file.
